Solo Por Ti
by LadyBlackRouge
Summary: Todo se cerraba sobre mi. Por mas que estuviera viviendo en una mansion que parecía un castillo de oro y etiqueta. Corría y corría pero volvía al centro y las paredes comenzaban a desaparecer dejándome corriendo por un solo pasillo que desaparecía a cada pisada que daba y que me alejaba de el. No sabia, si me atrevería a ser libre del dolor...-Historia alterna en torno a esta peli-
1. 01- Ella

_-Nota:_ _Para quienes no lo saben aun, somos dos amgias que escriben juntas. Dos amigas que si bien no tenemos exactamente los mismos gustos para todo nos los vamos pasando y los compartimos lo mejor que podemos hacer de nuestro rato juntas es sentarnos a escribir de modo que aqui les traemos un fick mas. Esperamos que les guste mucho ya que esperaremos un poco mas para escribir algo decente de Van Helsing xd -aun no nos sentimos conformes con el fick- y se nos ocurrio esto sobre La Mascara de Hierro despues de enterarnos que podiamos hacer fanficks sobre eso y como es la pelicula favorita de -LadyBlack le sujeri que hicieramos uno y esto fue lo que surgio! les dejamos disfrutarlo y que pasen un bonito dia. Lo subiremos mientras corregimos nuestro fick de Harry Potter._

 _Un saludo inmenso! ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

 ** _-Disclaimer:_** _Inspirado en la pelicula The Iron Mask._

* * *

 _o1- Ella..._

-La joven se miraba en silencio al espejo. Estaba enfadada porque su esposo ( _con quien su compromiso era arreglado por sus padres, para dar un buen apellido a la familia_ ) no le había permitido desasistir al baile que se celebraría en versalles ese mes y habían discutido: " **como su dama de compañìa, era lo único que podía hacer y lo único que le correspondía y si quería seguir haciendo sus recados, ella debía corresponderle con los suyos** "

Unas lágrimas amenazaron con dejarse caer por sus mejillas al saber que eso nada significaba para el y ahora se estaba obligando a no soltarlas. La joven Luisa de Cheryè, era una joven de tes casi transparente y ojos marrones oscuros que parecían negros desde lejos y de rostro y cabellos ondulados de muñeca de porcelana. Era delgada y el vestido victoriano negro de encaje y tul que había escogido para la ocasión, marcaba sólo lo mejor de sus refinadas curvas. Sus cabellos los traia recogidos en un rodete y una peineta sobre la que descansaba un tul negro que resaltaba su fino cuello y su collar de diamantes azules. Iba levemente maquillada y suspiro pesadamente cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió...

Marcando la sentencia final: _Un hombre con una túnica de mangas largas de satén y guantes blancos entró en el salón. Tenia los cabellos negros cortos y se los peinaba detrás de las orejas. Los ojos verdes y los rasgos fríos muy vulgares y aburridos_.

-: cuando estés allí, no quiero que hables ni hagas nada a menos que yo te lo ordene o a menos que alguien de etiqueta te pregunte. ¿Me has entendido? -me pregunto.-

Trague las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar mis mejillas en cualquier momento y me puse firme. Pero me límite a asentir al verme incapaz de hablar y ya me di cuenta de que había perdido mucha palabra y carácter a través de los años.

-: bien... nos, vamos. -farfullo-

Suspiro con pesadez y a mala gana rodee su brazo con el mio y los dos bajamos las escaleras que llevaban a nuestra triste mansión.

* * *

En versalles Luis XIV se paseaba nervioso de ansiedad, por su habitación. Todavía recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con D'artagnan esa mañana y que para nada había sido del agrado del soberano de Francia:

 **.FLASH BACK:**

 _-: ¿como puede asegurarse de que una dama con quien comparte toda su intimidad, le quiere a usted y no a su corona? -le pregunto-_  
 _Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le hubiera cuestionado por su atrevimiento con el menos leve de todos sus castigos imaginables._  
 _-: ¿cuestiona mi honor? -pregunto simplemente sin embargo. Ahorrándose las molestias-_  
 _Porque sabía que el mosquetero era hombre de bien._  
 _\- no... me preocupo por vos. -repitió-_  
 _Cruzó sus brazos en torno a su roja capa de bordados dorados y suspiro pesadamente._  
 _\- seré un rey joven... pero soy el rey. - dijo levantándose de nuevo y mirando al mosquetero directamente a los ojos- y encontrare a una dama de momento que me quiera... y que tenga un carácter, similar al mio. -murmuro-._  
 _El mosquetero sonrió a quien no sabia que era su hijo y se contuvo a reírse ya que si la futura reina era como el, pensó que eso seria sólo el colmo de Francia. - entonces, sea un buen rey; majestad. -murmuro-_  
*Otra vez, se le había estado por escapar la palabra hijo*.-

 **.FIN FLASH BACK.**

Se miro al espejo esperanzado ya que por alguna gracia del destino, sentía que podría ser posible que encontrará a aquella dama esa noche. Solo era cuestión de que abriera los suyos...

...

Me tiro del brazo con brusquedad y casi tropiezo al bajar de la carroza. Cuando entramos a versalles yo tendía la mano a quien me prestaba la suya e inclinaba la cabeza a cada palabra que me decían. La música comenzó a tocar y me arrastro con ella. Yo ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos. Y cuando volvió a su grupo de nobles no preste oído a lo que decían sus caballeros y me quede contemplando a mi al rededor...

Y en ese momento mi mirada se cruzó en silencio con la del rey. " **Esos ojos fríos que demostraban que no se preocupaba en el mundo por nadie mas que por el** " y el inclino levemente su cabeza hacia mi y yo lo hice. Pero al darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando y de que iba de la mano de mi prometido, desvíe la mirada de el. Cuando volví a mirarle se estaba riendo...

¿De, mi? ¿Que había hecho para que se ríese de mi?

Genial.

El baile comenzó y el se alejo con sus caballeros para discutir sus asuntos a los jardines de versalles.

Yo solamente quería salir de allí. Quería salir de esa situación donde no se me dejaba elegir pero no tuve el suficiente valor de hacerlo. Nunca me atreví a decir un " _no_ " en mi vida como para tener el derecho de quejarme y temía las consecuencias de hacerlo. Por eso no me quejaba de todas formas.

-: ¿me concedería esta pieza mándame? -pregunto una voz altiva, amablemente detrás de mi-

\- pero, ¿¡no ve que estoy con mi... -calle a mitad de la frase y baje el puño que cerraba con fuerza-

Su majestad, soltó una leve carcajada sin embargo.

\- lo siento, majestad. Yo... no vi... -murmure-

Me sonrió.

\- claro, esta que madame no me ha visto... como para rechazar, a un rey... - exclamó el acentuando la ultima palabra-

Mire a mi al rededor y no vi por ningún lado a mi prometido.¿Que habría de hacer? El me había especificado que no hablase a menos que alguien de etiqueta se dirigirse a mi. Pero, no sabia como se aplicaba eso al rey.

\- lo siento, majestad... pero estoy con mi prometido. -me explique, inclinando me en una leve reverencia hacia el-

El, suspiro pesadamente y miró a su al rededor como si le buscará con la mirada.

\- pues no veo a ningún prometido a vuelto lado, madame. Porque de lo contrario, no me explico como es capaz de dejar a una dama tan hermosa como vois, sola. -me halago-

Me sonrojo y reí sin querer.

 _Me sorprendí de conocer mi risa_ y el sonrió. Y yo baje la mirada avergonzada. Pero el volvió a extender su mano hacia mi con arrogancia...

\- por favor... solo un baile, madame -insistió-

Termine asintiendo tímidamente. Tomando su mano y todos los ojos se centraron en nosotros cuando me atrajo más hacia el. Tomándome delicadamente desde la cintura y nos pusimos en posición. Danzando lentamente y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y recorriendo lentamente el gran falco de baile y antes de que la dulce pieza que nos unía terminara, me hizo girar sobre mi misma y beso mi mano. Dedicándome una ultima mirada, antes de que mi prometido se acercase a reclamarme para que nos marcháramos.

Yo tarde en moverme.

Por alguna razón me molesto cuando le vi sacar a bailar con otra de las damas. Pero mi " _prometido_ " me arrastró escaleras abajo de nuevo y siquiera me dio tiempo de mirar hacia atrás una vez más...

* * *

 _-Bien! aquí con otro de nuestros proyectos! intentaremos hacer mas largos los próximos capítulos._

 _Les deseamos un agradable termino de finde a todos/as ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	2. 02- Su, Lugar

_-Nota:_ _Esta sera una historia sencilla y despreocupada que iremos subiendo de a poco y que esperemos que les guste cada vez mas ;) les deseamos un bello domingo :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

02) Su, Lugar:

Se sentaba en su mansion leyendo un libro aburrido y contemplo por la ventana de su salón los paisajes de Versalles. Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto cuando su prometido llamo a la puerta de su habitación y entro con una caja en la mano que ya nada significaba para ella. ¿Otro vestido? ¿Cuantos tenia ya?

-: Hoy, regresaremos a palacio. -exclamo.-

Rodé los ojos.

-: ¿Y porque debería ir yo? -me queje.-

El, me miro enfadado.

-: Porque tengo una noticia que dar y quiero que estés presente. Iremos a cenar con su majestad. -me explico.-

Recordé el baile y recordé su mirada y mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Claro. Prácticamente le arranque el vestido de las manos y dando un portazo a la puerta entre en uno de los vestidores. Yo salí entonces con un vestido de satén negro de mangas acampanadas ajustado a la cintura y que caía por el suelo como una cascada de encaje de tules de rosas y liras endemoñadas.

Le seguí a mala gana dentro de la carroza y el hecho de que me ordeno que no hablara durante toda mi estancia allí me hizo sentir peor. Me di cuenta de que no me importaba no poder hablar con tal de poder ver a Luis y esa idea comenzó a marearme. Sabia que yo no era así en realidad y que el me estaba destrozando porque en realidad no me amaba y sabia que si seguía así no habría nada que pudiera hacer para impedir que hiciera de las suyas.

Mis pensamientos fueron acallados por la voz del cochero anunciándonos que habíamos llegado. Tomo mi mano y al bajar las escaleras me sentí peor cuando Luis se acerco a nosotros luciendo su traje blanco preferido y nos sonrió. Todos inclinamos levemente hacia el la cabeza y yo palidecí mirando ofendida a mi prometido como si pudiera asesinarle con la mirada.

-: ¡Buenas tardes, majestad... -saludaron todos a coro, a excepción de mi.-

Quien patéticamente, no tenia el permiso de su prometido de hablar.

-: ¿Madame, se encuentra bien? -pregunto el rey.-

Al notar que no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas y yo asentí por toda respuesta y me incline en una leve reverencia hacia el. Luego de dedicarme una ultima mirada de soslayo, nos indico que entráramos al salón principal y todos rodearon la mesa y mi prometido estuvo por apartarme la silla pero el rey tomo su muñeca con brusquedad y yo me sobresalte.

-: La dama se sentara a mi derecha, Conde. -exclamo.-

Todos, rieron.

-: ¡Pero Majestad... -exclamo.-

La mirada que le dedico el soberano dejo en claro a mi prometido cual era su lugar y cual era el mio y termino apartando la silla que estaba al dado de la del rey para dejarme sentarme y yo me senté tímidamente. Frunciendo el ceño y odiando las nuevas ordenes que se me habían dado como dama de compañìa y esto hizo que mi prometido sonriera con avidez.

Se pusieron a discutir de negocios. Mi prometido era miembro de la corte y de ahí sacaba los bienes que tanto me refregaba en cara y cuando los sirvientes del rey sirvieron la carne me quede comiendo en silencio mientras los demás hablaban al dado del rey.

-: Madame... ¿Acaso no disfruta de la cena? -pregunto su Majestad.-

Neguée.

-: Entonces, ¿Porque esta tan callada? -pregunto.-

Intente decir algo y mire a mi prometido en busca de ayuda pero claro estaba que no iba a hablar por tanto me harte y me limite a decir la verdad...

-: Mi prometido no me permite hablar, Su Majestad. -exclame.-

Logre que se atragantase con la sopa y era que estaba harta de la situación en ese momento. Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el. No era que fuese una dama delicada y refinada que andaba detrás de la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo. De hecho, ni siquiera sentía algo por el. El matrimonio, había sido arreglado por mi familia. No por mi.

-: Si nos disculpan caballeros... les dejaremos a solas con el postre un momento. -exclamo.-

Me quede en mi lugar porque a pesar de que Luis se levanto El Conde dio un golpe a la mesa con sus dos puños.

-: ¿¡De que esta hablando!? ¡Esta hablando con mi prometida! -le grito.-

-: Y usted con un rey que podría degollarlo ahora mismo si lo desea, monseñor de modo que yo en vuestro lugar cuidaría mis modales enfrente de la dama. -murmuro.-

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo y el extendió su mano hacia mi.

-: ¿Le gustaría caminar conmigo, por el palacio madame? -me pregunto.-

Sonreí, ampliamente.

-: Si... -sonreí con mas ganas.-

El, dejo caer delicadamente su mano en torno a mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar en silencio por los pasillos. Si iba a ser la dama de compañía de alguien por obligación a menos seria la dama de compañìa de alguien que se lo mereciera y no de alguien que hiciera de mi lo que se le viniera en gana. En un principio no decía nada por no decepcionar a mi madre. Pero, no podía seguir engañándome a mi misma. Ella, lo entendería y estaba completamente segura de que desde ese día las cosas iban a comenzar a ser muy distintas para los dos...

* * *

 _-Nota:_ _¿Que les esta pareciendo hasta ahora esta pequeña historia?_

 _Anímense a dejar mensajito ;)_

 _Feliz Domingo ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	3. 03- Risas

_-Nota:_ _Gracias a Oliver por animarse a dejar su Review. Les dejamos aquí un relato mas antes de irnos al colegio. Sin muchas ganas (De ir). Le contamos que la protagonista de la historia no es nadie menos ni nadie mas que la amante que tubo Luis antes de conocer a Christine y esperamos haberlo sabido explicar bien. De no ser así, nos disculpamos y lo hacemos ahora._

 _Buen comienzo de semana a todas/os! ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

03- Risas...

-D'artagnan se paseaba nervioso por el palacio. Su rey tardaba demasiado en regresar de su paseo junto a Luisa y eso no era nada bueno para la dama cuando su prometido se encontraba en palacio. Pero se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando abrió la puerta del gran salón y se encontró con que la dama y el se encontraban riendo en el salón donde el Conde se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y con la cabeza enterrada en la zopa que había estado bebiendo y ambos callaron y le miraron en ademan de disculpa cuando entro en el salón.

-: Majestad... ¿Quiere explicarme que ha ocurrido aquí? -pregunto.-

Cruzo sus brazos.

-: Digamos que el Conde ha tomado una copa en donde alguien ha dejado un poco de veneno. Quiero que encuentres a quien acusar de esto, D'Artagnan. Tenemos un gran plan para ciertas personas que según madame... después de todo lo que le han hecho a ella y a la corona de Francia no merecen ser parte de la corte. -murmuro.-

D'Artagnan jamas pensó que Luis, tan arrogante, frió y cruel pudiera encontrar una dama de su mismo carácter. Sabia perfectamente que a pesar de que Luisa era tímida ( _Porque conocía a su madre_ ) pero que tenia un carácter muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía y verles besándose detrás del cadaber del Conde fue algo que le desconcertó mucho mas.

-: Ah, D'Artagnan lo siento... ¡casi olvido que estabas aquí! -exclamo y la dama soltó una leve carcajada.- Deshazte del cuerpo... -ordeno rodeando a la dama desde la cintura.-

 _Puedo deshacerme del cuerpo pero no de los hechos, lamentablemente. -pensó el gascón con amargura-_

D'Artagnan vio que le llevaba a esa habitación y negando con la cabeza mando a llamar a uno de los sirvientes y le explico que habían intentado envenenar al rey pero que habían caído en su propia trampa. Les ordeno que se deshicieran del cuerpo y que si la dama Luisa deseaba algo no dudaban en concedérselo durara tanto como durara su estancia allí.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amada Ana que se encontraba leyendo un libro y una monja de negro se encontraba en la puerta. Se acerco respetuosamente y Ana al escuchar sus pasos y al reconocer la particular forma de andar del gascón resonando en el mármol de su palacio levanto la mirada y dejo un señalador en el libro que estaba leyendo. Lo oculto bajo la almohada y la monja entendió que debìa dejarles a solas e inclino levemente la cabeza hacia Ana quien se levanto e inmediatamente rodeo su cuello y secuestro sus labios entre los suyos...

-: ¿Que sucede D'Artagnan? Te ves muy palido... -murmuro.-

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Los años ya no le ayudaban demasiado a ocultar sus emociones y menos ahora que sabia la verdad sobre su hijo. Cada vez que tenia que fingir ser su gascón cuando en realidad lo que quería era dar su vida por el como padre para que se convirtiera en el rey que todos querían que fuera, encontraba menos razones para hacerlo. Tardo en comprender que su reina, seguía esperando una respuesta.

-: Me cuesta mucho, querida... otra vez he estado a punto de decir **hijo** a mi Rey. -exclamo.- ya no se que hacer. Intento aconsejarle y me entero de que ha traído a una dama a su palacio. ¿Cuanto crees que dure esto? -pregunto.-

La reina sonrió alegremente.

-: Entonces eso debería alegrarte, querido. Temía que Luis jamas me presentase a una dama de peso como lo es la dama con quien le vi caminar por los pasillos en los principios de mi reinado. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado todo? nunca podría contradecirle no quiero ganarme su odio, D'artagnan. Ya ha pasado, por demasiado... -murmuro la reina madre.-

El, bajo la mirada...

-: A que se refiere con que ha pasado por demasiado, ¿majestad? -pregunto.-

Ella, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-: Me refiero D'artagnan... a que ha comenzado a reinar desde los cinco años. Se ha contagiado el carácter de su maestro. No hemos sido los que no le enseñaron bien.  
Algo ha pasado durante ese tiempo. Algo que hace que mi Luis se comporte así, provocando que sea alguien tan egoísta y sin embargo tengo miedo. No quiero ganarme su odio después de haberle dejado cargar... a tan temprana edad un peso tan grande que probablemente, ni el mismo pudo sostener enseguida... -murmuro.-

Abrazo al gascon en silencio y el se lebanto.

Luis se acerco a la habitacion de su madre pero no llego a ver a su madre llorar. Se seco las lagrimas con la manga de sus vestidos e intento volver a su mascara habitual.

-: ¿D'artagnan? ¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí!? -le pregunto el rey ofendido.- tendrías que estar custodiando, la habitación de madame. -le recordó.-

El, se inclino en una leve reverencia.

-: Lamento mi imprudencia, majestad. Inmediatamente iré. -exclamo.-

D'artagnan se alejo por los pasillos del corredor...

-: Ahora, son todos inútiles... -farfullo cerrando las manos con fuerza.-

-: Luis, cálmate. -pidió su madre.-

Callo ante su mirada colérica y sin formular palabra a su madre, Luis se alejo por los pasillos murmurando cosas por lo bajo y eso hizo que no pudiera evitar llorar aun mas.

¿Cuando llegaría el día en que pudiera querer a su hijo? pensando en estas cosas se quedo dormida enseguida...

* * *

 _Gracias a quien se haya pasado a leernos ;)_

 _Esperamos que se animen a dejar mensajito._

Saludos ;)

 _ **-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed**_


	4. 04- Despertar

_-Nota:_ _Una entrega mas de estos pequeños relatos que se nos han empezado a ocurrir y que están desbordando nuestra imaginación. Gracias a quien se paso a leernos y a quien lo esta haciendo. Esperamos que este relato también les guste :)_

 _A, disfrutar! ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

04- Despertar...

-Se despertó y entrecerró los ojos. Unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cuando despertó entre sus brazos y se puso pálida de repente al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. En Versalles. Su " _Prometido_ " había muerto. El rey le había pedido que fuese su dama de compañìa y ahora se había muerto. Ella misma había pedido que le matara pero no se sentía culpable por ello. **Se sentía libre**...

Libre de una vida de dolor y maltratos. Libre de una prisión de obligaciones familiares y nobles de las que no podía escapar sola y contemplo su perfil dormido...

Su rostro parecía tan tranquilo mientras dormía que no pudo evitar sonreir y contemplo el candelabro incrustado en pequeños diamantes desde la cama en silencio. Suspirando pesadamente y sonriendo, soltó una leve carcajada que no pudo evitar cuando sintió que su majestad le abrazaba entre las sabanas y le atraía mas hacia el para besar lentamente su cuello...

Hasta llegar a su mejilla y luego sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y una sonrisa invadió sus labios cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser **"Esos que le demostraban a todos los demás que no se preocupaba por nadie en el mundo que el mismo"** pero sin embargo y a pesar de lo asustada que estaba porque por primera vez era libre de obligaciones familiares y podía decidir por su cuenta, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Porque el, estaba allí para ella.

-: Buenos días, Majestad... -sonreí.-

El beso mi frente y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.

-: Si que son, buenos. -coincidió.-

Se levanto y se coloco su tapado rojo de satén de estar y se acomodo los cabellos hacia atrás. Yo, me senté en la cama y bostece. Sonriendo y abrazando mis rodillas le contemple por un momento de espaldas y se quedo mirando pensativo por la ventana. Me puse seria también y mire a mi al rededor. ¿ _Que habría de hacer ahora_? ¿ _Como seguiría aquello si realmente continuaba_? **tenia miles y miles de preguntas que hacerle pero sin embargo aun no me atrevía a formularlas**.

-: ¿Le acompaño, Majestad? -le pregunte.-

Se volteo hacia mi y me sonrió.

-: Am... acostumbro, a desayunar solo. -me explico.-

Pestañe. Por alguna razón ese comentario por su parte me hirió pero entendí que debìa tenerle paciencia. Me envolví en las sabanas e intente recordar " ¿En donde habían quedado mis ropas?" y al notarlo, soltó una leve carcajada.

Golpearon la puerta.

Palidecí completamente cuando La Reina Madre se acerco a nosotros dos sosteniendo una gran caja blanca entre sus manos y se la tendió a su hijo que la tomo entre sus manos.

-: Pensé que madame, necesitaría que ponerse... y espero que pueda entrarle. -sonrió.-

Trague, saliva.

-: Oh, yo no podría... -empece.-

Su Majestad soltó una leve carcajada.

-: Oh, querida no es ninguna molestia. -Sonrió su majestad.- ¿Porque no te cambias y me acompañas a desayunar? Luis, tiene mucho que hacer esta tarde. -Sugirió.-

Su Majestad, intento decir algo pero volvió a ponerse serio cuando me miro y volvió la vista hacia su madre.

-: Bueno, si eso hace que madame no se aburra antes de que mi madre pueda acompañarle a la costurera, entonces esta bien. -cedió, el rey a mala gana.-

 _¿Costurerìa? Genial, ¿Que mas me esperaría desde ese día..._

Ya que necesitaba pensar. No quería tener esa conversación con ella a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y no era alguien de un carácter paciente como para detenerse a explicárselo y La Reina Madre les dejo a solas y ella miro preocupada a Su Majestad.

-: Que... ¿debo hacer? -pregunte.-

El, siguió pensativo con la vista en el horizonte...

-: No salgas del palacio hoy. Quiero que te quedes aquí. Por una cuestión de seguridad, ya que el mejor de mis gascones no se encuentra en palacio hoy y no podre concentrarme en mi trabajo si me preocupo por ti. -dijo, volteandose hacia mi y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.- Tengo entendido que vuestra madre sigue teniendo entendido que sigues en casa de vuestro prometido, ¿Verdad? -murmuro.- creo que no es conveniente que sepa de su muerte de momento...  
-me recordó.-

Le mire, preocupada.

-: Y le ruego a Apolo, porque no se entere. -murmure.-

Soltó una leve carcajada...

-: Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Cuando regrese tenemos mucho de que hablar. No te preocupes por nada ya que yo, me encargare de todo esta tarde. Tu solo asegúrate de no abandonar el palacio hasta que pueda arreglar algunos asuntos y no tendremos importunos. -sonrió.-

También, sonreí.

-: De acuerdo, Majestad... -sonreí.-

Volvió a besarme y acaricio mi mejilla...

-: Buenas, tardes. Ahora, ve a desayunar con mi madre. -me recordó.-

Asenti.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que sus pasos abandonaron el corredor. ¿¡Como quería que no me preocupara cuando no tenia idea de a que se refería con: **"Me voy a encargar de todo"**!? pero en fin, tenia que calmarme si quería que las cosas salieran bien y decidí confiar en el.

Me tome el atrevimiento de darme una ducha antes de colocarme un vestido victoriano y rosado de mangas acampanadas que me quedo algo grande pero que pedí a una sirvienta que me ayudara a ajustarlo y luego de lavarme el rostro y sonreirle al espejo, me dije que de todas formas no quería salir de allí. ¿¡ _Quien en su sano juicio querría salir de un palacio como aquel_!?

Podría pasarme la vida recorriendo Versalles y jamas me cansaría de los corredores y pasadizos que tenia y me dije que desde ese día iba a ser muy feliz allí y que a cambio solamente debìa hacer cuanto se me decía. La situación, no parecía tan mala.

Abandone el salón para reunirme con La Reina Madre...

Hecha un mar de nervios y de pensamientos vanos e inconclusos.

* * *

 _Les deseamos buena semana a todos y todas._

 _Esperamos que se animen a dejarnos algún mensajito._

 ** _-Ladyblack y _Angelrenegaed_**


	5. 05- Al Final del Vino

_-Nota:_ _Bueno, aquí una entrega mas alegres de que va quedando bien de a poco. Nos alegra mucho saber que fuimos bien recibidas con esta pequeña historia y esperamos que este relato también les guste._

 _Feliz tarde xd_

 _y ahora, ¡A, disfrutar! ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

05- Al Final del Vino

-Philippe caminaba por los jardines con cierta inseguridad. Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquella prisión que al menor ruido que oía se asustaba y se daba la vuelta y aun no lograba evitar temblar levemente, cuando se ponía nervioso. Pero los gascones le habían pedido que fuese a buscar el mejor de sus vinos. Era la primera vez que abandonaba la cabaña y siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había hecho. Trago, saliva y golpeo tres veces la puerta de la taberna mas cercana y todos los hombres que había allí dejaron de hablar de repente y detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo. Iba envuelto en una capa negra de viaje.

-: ¿Majestad? ¿Que hace aquí? -pregunto el camarero.-

-: ¿Luis? ¿No era que tenias mucho que hacer? -se quejo una dama que conversaba con el camarero.-

Y todos, rieron de repente.

-: Yo... -empezó a titubear.-

¿Porque era tan difícil? No tenia ni idea de como era su hermano. Pero si no quería que sospecharan tenia que recordar lo poco que le había dicho Athos sobre el.

-: ¿¡Y que mas les da que hago aquí!? ¿Como es posible que los hombres de mi ejercito se queden sin vino? -improviso, después de muchos esfuerzos.-

El camarero, asintió.

-: Lo siento, Majestad. -se acerco a la bodega y saco dos cajas de vino que entrego a su Majestad.-

Y a pesar de que todos rieron cuando el hombre se las tendía para que el rey las sujetara, el comprendió que no debía ser quien llevara esas cosas. **El era, Su Majestad**.

-: Perdone, ¿no entiende que es usted quien camine detrás de mi? -le recordó.-

Ahora rieron con mas ganas y le dedico una mirada a la dama que se sentaba y bebía una copa de vino. La joven se sonrojo e inclino levemente la cabeza hacia el y le dedico una amplia sonrisa. El pobre hombre comenzó a seguir a Philippe hacia las cabañas y el se quedo pensativo. _Se dijo a si mismo que para su hermano ser así debía de ser muy difícil a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho_ y suspiro pesadamente, cuando el hombre entro en la cabaña de Aramis y dejo las cosas sobre la mesa. Se inclino levemente hacia la mesa. Luego, se alejo de allí.

-: ¿Así que disfrutando de ser el rey? -pregunto Aramis dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.-

Y acercándose a la mesa. Revisando la mercadería. Donde vio dos cajas con los vinos mas caros de toda Francia. Vinos que no hubieran conseguido sin quedarse sin toda su fortuna de ninguna otra manera y se hecho a reír sin evitarlo. Si no le habían reconocido y si Philippe ponía todo de si: **Entonces su plan saldría a la perfección**.

-: No, no disfruto de ser así... -señalo la posada.- esa gente, me odia. Es un rey, al que todos odian... -murmuro.-

Aramis, miro hacia la puerta.

-: No, todos. -exclamo.-

La joven dama que se había encontrado con el en la taberna le miro enfadada y cruzo sus brazos.

-: ¿Luis? ¿Que era eso que tanto tenia que hacer? -exclamo.-

Philippe miro a Aramis en busca de ayuda. Pero aparentemente, el malinterpreto el gesto porque se inclino levemente hacia el en una leve reverencia y se oculto en el otro salón de la cabaña. Se hecho a reír en una habitación lejana y se asomo por los jardines para espiarles hablando.

-: Tengo asuntos que hablar con el padre Aramis que no tienes porque saber. -exclamo.-

La dama, bajo la mirada...

-: Ya... Majestad, estoy muy preocupada. No tengo idea de que tengo que hacer durante su ausencia y temo que mi madre se entere de mi ausencia en la mansion. ¿Porque pasa tanto tiempo fuera de palacio? usted debería quedarse conmigo y con vuestra madre. -dijo enfadada.-

-: También, tengo que atender mis obligaciones. -murmuro.-

Miro de reojo a Aramis por la ventana que había anotado con pluma en un pergamino: _"Retale. El rey no deja salir a su amante de palacio"_

-: Ademas, ¿¡Que no te había dicho que no salieras de palacio hasta que yo lo dijera!? tu eres quien de momento debe hacerle compañìa a mi madre, no yo. -murmuro.-

La dama ofendida cruzo sus brazos y se sentó en la mesa. Contemplando la mercadería de vinos que había ido a buscar y que no podían significar nada bueno.

-: Entonces, esperare. -exclamo.-

Se desafiaron en silencio con la mirada y Philippe tubo que evitar reír con todas sus fuerzas al darse cuenta de que la dama del rey de repente parecía una niña.

-: Entonces ¿Quieres regresar a tu manciòn y dar explicaciones a vuestra madre? vete ahora y dejame terminar mis asuntos. Mientras mas me demores, mas me tardare. -se le ocurrió decir.-

No supo de donde saco aquello pero la joven parecía demasiado preocupada por ese detalle. Se acerco a el y tomo sus manos entre las suyas pero el no reacciono y tubo que controlar de alguna manera el temblor de sus manos. Ella le miro preocupada al notar que se encontraba temblando y de hecho pensó que seria algo que no podría evitar jamas y se odio a si mismo por no poder evitarlo en un momento tan critico como aquel.

-: Es que te extraño, Lui... -murmuro.-

No pudo evitar que le besara con cuidado y se separo de sus labios mirándole preocupada.

-: ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto.-

Pestañeo. _Luisa se dijo que algo le estaba sucediendo a Su Majestad. Aunque probablemente eran solo imaginaciones suyas_.

-: Regresare lo mas pronto que pueda... lo, prometo. -sonrió.-

Ella asintió.

-: Lo siento, no quiero retrasarte... -sonrió.- te veré, luego. -murmuro.-

Se alejo finalmente y el le siguió con la mirada. Una vez que se fue no pudo evitar llevarse su mano a sus labios y Aramis se acerco a el.

-: Nada, mal... -murmuro.-

-: ¿¡Nada mal!? no puedo dejar de temblar tranquilamente podría haberlo notado Aramis. -se quejo.-

El sonrió.

-: No tienes que preocuparte por eso. El rey, jamas comete errores y si su dama de compañìa lo nota no es alguien de mucha importancia. -murmuro.-

Philippe se dejo caer en la silla. Aramis, le sirvió una copa de vino. El nunca había tomado vino. Pero el sabor de ese en particular no le desagrado y se dijo que si había alguien que quería al rey, entonces eso no debìa de ser tan malo después de todo. Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto. Tenia clases de montura en ese momento y ya se encontraba llegando tarde... Genial. Solo esperaba que ese acontecimiento de aquella tarde no se convirtiera en un problema para el plan que se traían los gascones entre manos...

* * *

 _Esperamos sus mensajitos ;)_

 _Que pasen bella tarde xd_

 ** _-Ladyblack y _Angelrenegaed_**


	6. 06- Decisiones

_-Nota:_ _Estamos contentas porque este día pudimos juntarnos y escribir toda la tarde. Después de que termine la entrega de trabajos prometemos volver a actualizar con normalidad. Lamentamos la demora y agradecemos los nuevos Reviews ;) siempre nos animan a seguir escribiendo saber que una o dos personitas de las que se pasan a leernos y les deseamos una excelente tarde con este nuevo relato que ojala les guste mucho. ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

06- Decisiones... 

-Luis comenzó a pensar que nunca podría estar todo el día de buen humor algún día y esto empeoro sus ánimos como era de esperarse, cuando regreso a palacio y se encontró con que madame tocaba delicadamente el piano. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y le contemplo en silencio. Tocando delicadamente con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Tarareaba una melodía. No la cantaba. Pero aun así, su voz era muy dulce y no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por lo bajo y madame le miro sonriendo.

-: ¿Majestad? Buenas, noches. -Sonrió.-

Luis sonrió.

-. Buenas, noches. -murmuro.-

Madame, entrecerró los ojos. ¿ _Seria adecuado preguntarle a Su Majestad porque había estado tan nervioso esa tarde_? no lo creía. Se dijo a si misma que no debía volver a interrumpirle durante su trabajo como el mismo le había dicho y que todo estaría bien. Pero que si el tema salia a conversación nuevamente se lo preguntaría.

-: ¿Porque no me acompañas a cenar? tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir. -le recordó.-

La dama, le miro confundida.

-: Creí que acostumbraba, a comer solo. -le recordó.-

El extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse y ella la tomo encantada.

-: Hoy, no. -le explico.-

Los dos en silencio atravesaron palacio. Ella rodeaba su brazo y el le presento a varios miembros del castillo. Ella nunca había sido tan feliz. Por primera vez en la vida estaba al dado de alguien a quien estaba empezando a querer. Alguien quien a pesar de todos los defectos que tenia, le trataba como se merecía y se tomaba su tiempo para ella cuando podía. Por eso no podía quejarse. Su " _prometido_ " jamas le había puesto atención alguna y ella siempre había tenido que guardar silencio. Por eso se dijo que como no hablaba hace tiempo, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía. No fuese a ser que lo arruinase todo por un comentario inapropiado y tuviera que regresar a dar explicaciones a su madre. Eso no lo permitiría. No permitiría jamas que el rey se enojara de tal forma con ella. Haria todo lo posible, porque no sucediera. **Y madame nunca se imagino que esa era una amenaza que el rey nunca habìa hecho y de alguna forma ese fue un favor de bienvenida silenciosa del hermano del rey**.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

Las mejores pastas de Francia y el mejor vino se encontraban a su disposición y el pan mas blando abundaba junto con los bocadillos que ambos amantes, tenían al dado de sus platos. La joven se quedo sorprendida de aquel salón rojo y a pesar de que ellos estaban en palacio, Luis tenia dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta desde fuera y desde dentro.

Se dijo a si misma que su " _prometido_ " jamas hubiera hecho algo así. Que tranquilamente podrían haberle robado y el en lugar de preocuparse se habría reído de ella y empezó a comparar mentalmente un montón de cosas mas _que le contagiaron de a poco durante la noche la vena de cólera del rey_.

-: Lui... -sonrió ampliamente el rey.- desde ahora seras mi dama de honor. No mi dama de compañìa. En mas de una ocasión desde que le conozco, vois me habéis demostrado que eres digna de esto y solamente una dama de carácter similar al mio puede hacerlo. Espero que no desperdicies mi confianza, en ti. -dijo el rey.-

Casi se atraganto con el vino que estaba bebiendo.

Una vez que se calmo, asintió.

-: ¿Que haremos con mi madre? -pregunto.-

-: No le diremos nada. No creo que de momento, se entere que estas en Versalles porque de otra forma habrìa hecho escándalo. De hacerlo, veremos que hacer dependiendo de cual sea la situación. Por ese motivo hasta que no te anuncie como mi dama, no quiero que salgas de palacio bajo ningún motivo. ¿Me has comprendido? -dijo el.-

Palidecí.

-: Si, Majestad. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. -exclamo.-

¿ _No volverá a pasar_? ¿ _Acaso madame ya había salido de palacio_? la idea le pareció ridícula y no pudo evitar reírse. Le hubiera visto durante su paseo por los pueblos bajos antes de ir a la cacería como era habitual y en ningún momento lo hizo.

-: Solamente te permitiré ir de momento al establo y a los jardines... y hay algo mas... -se levanto y se acerco a madame.-

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y sus miradas se encontraron... madame amaba esos ojos... no podía evitarlo y no pudo evitar sonreírse cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho y sintió un escalosfrìo recorrer su tez de muñeca de porcelana, cuando le toco con un solo roce. ¿ _Porque eso no le había sucedido esa tarde_?  
era, extraño. Pero probablemente había sido porque estaba demasiado enfadada como para ponerle atención a esos detalles y se dijo que seria mejor que no pensara en ello si no quería sacar el tema a conversación.

-: Quiero que hables. Que expreses lo que sientes. No quiero que en ningún momento te contengas a hacerlo porque ahora se que tienes una voz preciosa y no quiero que mi dama se reduzca al silencio. Si quieres decir algo, dilo. No dejes que los demás te lo impidan. Porque no solo te convertirás en mi dama de honor, te convertirás en la reina de Francia y solamente que hables en mi nombre nombre y en nombre de Francia hará que realmente lo seas... -dijo el.-

Solté unas lagrimas silenciosas de felicidad y me beso. Rodee su cuello. Nunca había sido tan feliz. _**Que me dijera que no temiera hablar...** _ solo esperaba ser una buena reina y que mi madre no se enterara de eso hasta que lo fuera. Le rogaba a Apolo porque así fuera y porque por fin pudiera reinar al dado de alguien a quien amaba siendo feliz y estando en paz y dejando caer esa felicidad frente a mi futuro pueblo.

Cuando se aparto de mi beso mi frente y los dos cerramos los ojos por un momento, antes de volver a mirarnos y el tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-: Ahora quiero que cenemos tranquilamente y que no pienses en nada mas y me gustaría que cualquier sentimiento que tengas esta noche... lo compartieras, abiertamente conmigo. -murmuro.-

Elevamos nuestras copas en el aire y bebimos el vino que embriago nuestros sentidos y las risas durante la cena abundaron en el salón para sorpresa de D'artagnan. Quien iba a ir a decir algo importante al rey, pero al comprender que probablemente estaba con alguna de sus damas decidió pasar por las despensas de la reina antes de ir a hablar con Aramis. No tenia idea de que le preocupaba a su amigo. Pero no desastirìa a pesar de su ultimo encuentro con Athos porque no era ningún cobarde.

-: ¿D'artagnan? -Su Majestad se acerco a el. Cuando se encontraron en los pasillos.- ¿Ha visto, a mi Luis? -pregunto.-

El encogió sus hombros.

-: No le he visto exactamente. Pero creo que esta en su habitación, con Madame. -exclamo el rey.-

Un hombre se acerco a Su Majestad. Sosteniendo un sobre en la mano. Le tendió el sobre a la reina y entendió que no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que el mensajero del rey. Los padres del rey, se miraron confundidos entre si ya que sabian perfectamente que su hijo jamas mandaría a un mensajero en medio de alguna cena con sus damas si no era por asuntos de suma importancia y una mascara de preocupación recorrió el rostro de D'artagnan y la reina abrió el sobre y desde sus manos temblorosas desdoblo la carta, temiéndose lo peor.

-: Madre: _Convertiré a madame, en mi dama de honor. Es una desicìon que me costo mucho tiempo tomar. Pero cada vez que le veo y que estoy a su lado, mas cuenta me doy de que es la desicion correcta. De que es la desicion que debo tomar. Quiero que mañana le acompañes a la costurera mientras visito las despensas de los soldados._  
 _Haré un baile donde lo anunciare que sera sorpresa para madame, así que no le digas absolutamente nada. Espero que todo salga a la perfección y espero no tener interrupciones. Si su madre entra a palacio ordena que por nada del mundo le dejen entrar_. -leyó la reina madre en voz alta

Silencio.

La reina abrazo al gascón que tardo un poco en reaccionar. Dándose cuenta de que nunca podría felicitar a su hijo como padre por tener una dama. Dándose cuenta de que nunca podría presentarse ante ella como tal y la idea causo que cuando abrazo a su reina, no pudiera evitar llorar frente a ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-: ¿¡No es maravilloso, D'artagnan!? -dijo, entre risas.-

Antes de apartarse de el y darle la espalda. Contemplando la carta entre sus manos y secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su traje de mosquetero del rey.

-: Lo siento, pero sera mejor que vaya a avisar a las sirvientas de palacio para que lo organicen todo... -y su majestad, se perdió de vista por el corredor.-

Dejàndole a solas con sus pensamientos amargos...

Pateo un jarrón de oro que estaba en el suelo y este se rompió en miles de añicos.

-: D'artagnan... ¿Que demoños estas haciendo? -pregunto el rey entre risas.-

Se acercaba a el con su tapado de estar y con los brazos cruzados.

-: Lo siento, Majestad. Estoy algo enfadado. -se explico.-

-: Eso no quiere decir que cada vez que se enfade tenga que descargarse, con mi decorerìa... -se quejo.-

Encogió sus hombros.

-: ¿No se encontraba usted con madame? -pregunto.-

Asintió.

-: Si, pero se ha quedado dormida y olvide pedirle a los sirvientes que le llevasen a la cama el desayuno. En la mañana, tendré que visitar las despensas del ejercito. -le recordó.-

D'artagnan asintió.

-: Lo dispondré todo. -le dijo al rey.-

Se inclino en una leve reverencia y el se alejo por el corredor. Le observo doblar el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había visto tan seguro de una desiciòn. Pero, ¿ _Acaso si no hubiera estado presente, nunca se hubiera enterado de aquel acontecimiento que tan importante era para el y para su peque a familia deshecha por la realeza_? suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de mosquetero.

Necesitaba vino. Urgentemente. El mejor vino de toda Francia y ¿ _que mejor idea para obtenerlo que hacerle una peque a visita a Aramis_? de verdad necesitaba salir por unos momentos de ese ambiente de tanta frialdad y deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan incómodos que daban vueltas por su mente y se dijo que tarde o temprano, Su Majestad se lo habría dicho. Aunque probablemente mas tarde que temprano teniendo en cuenta las pocas oportunidades en las que se encontraba con ella últimamente.

Se subió a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la cabaña de Aramis. Cabalgo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado.

Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar de ahora en adelante. Lloraba. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo y cuando amarro su caballo se acerco a un barril para labrase el rostro e intentar calmarse.

 _De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera de la realeza_...

Pero sabia que no podría discutir con ellos exactamente aquellos asuntos de todas formas.

* * *

 _Feliz jueves ;)_

 _Esperamos sus mensajitos :) ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**


	7. 07- Sentencia

_-Nota:_ _Bien, creo que ver tanto Lady Oscar nos inspiro un poco mucho xd. Es un Anime muy bueno! aprovechamos para recomendàrselo ;) aunque habla de la época de Marìa Antonieta es una serie muy tierna y hay algunos capítulos que están doblados al español de youtube. Espero que lo busquen si les gustan como a nosotras tanto las cosas de esa época porque no se arrepentirán xd un saludo! ;) :3 ojala disfruten del próximo relato... :3 ;)_

 _ **-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed.**_

* * *

07- Sentencia... 

-Querido Diario:

- _Comenzare a escribir esto como mis memorias. No se cuanto dure mi estancia aquí y tengo miedo de que sea por poco tiempo. Pero me gustaría recordar lo feliz que fui dentro de estos corredores. Al dado de la persona a quien estoy empezando a querer cada vez mas que no es nadie menos ni nadie mas que el mismísimo Rey de Francia._  
 _Estas semanas fueron muy duras. No me molesto no salir de palacio. Puedo quedarme horas encerrada leyendo en la magnifica biblioteca de Versalles toda clase de libros de ficción o de historia antigua o arte y puedo pasarme toda la tarde componiendo pequeñas tonadas en piano para el que a pesar de que no sabe que son de su propiedad,_  
 _gusta de quedarse escuchando desde el pasillo un buen tiempo antes de ir como todos los días, a las despensas de sus soldados._  
 _Pero hay algo que me inquieta. Algo que no me atrevo a discutir con Su Majestad por miedo a importunar "Su Humor, ocupado" como dice La Reina Madre. Me refiero a que dentro del palacio es una persona y fuera de el es otra completamente distinta y empiezo a dudar de cual de las dos me gusta mas. Varias veces me encontré a Su Majestad en el pueblo. Se que me prohibitivo salir de palacio, pero creo que lo que me impide es "que los demás se enteren" porque de otra forma no se sentaría a hablar conmigo horas y horas dentro de la taberna del pueblo donde va a retirar sin excepción el vino para sus soldados todas las semanas._  
 _El poco tiempo que pasamos fuera de palacio, es siempre maravilloso. Fuera de palacio me esta enseñando a montar. Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo de costado. Su forma de montar es muy particular y muy difícil de imitar. Si no fuera por ello tendría mis dudas de que es el quien se divierte tanto a caballo. Comenzamos a caminar de la mano por los jardines de las cabañas bajas pero cuando regreso a palacio y me pide "que le espere allí" a mi regreso, no saca a tema de conversación todo lo que hicimos durante la tarde. Es, mas: Parece completamente anego a todo aquello cuando vamos a la habitación y ajeno a que es lo que hace que acabe allí. Pero de todas formas no puedo quejarme. La Reina Madre es muy amable conmigo. Siempre trata de pasar por mi habitación y me prometió que esta tarde iríamos a la costurera ni bien se despejara. Solamente espero no tener inoportunos. No entiendo porque... en ocasiones me siento mas libre de confiarle cualquier cosa, al rey que esta fuera de palacio. Tal vez solamente sean imaginaciones mías y entiendo que Su Majestad no puede ser amable con todo el mundo, pero es algo que me inquieta hasta el punto de la locura. Tengo que entender que son solamente imaginaciones mías y sentirme honrada de que pese a que debe costarle muchos esfuerzos, intente ser cuando tiene la ocasión, un poco mas amable conmigo_.

 **Madame*.-**

 **...**

-En efecto, esa tarde me encontraba nerviosìsima de ir a la costurera. No entendía porque la reina necesitaba hacerme vestidos nuevos, cuando tranquilamente podría pedir a alguno de sus sirvientes que fuera en secreto a buscar mis ropas a mi vieja mansion: _Ropas que extrañaba porque eran muy abrigadas y durante la noche en Versalles siempre hacia frió_.

Pero esa misma tarde cabalgamos a la costurera: _Madame Monterry_ y nos dirigimos hacia sus estancias. Un lugar del pueblo donde tenia su negocio y la reina madre pidió a la costurera que tomara mis medidas y que hiciera ocho vestidos de estar, escuchando mis decisiones y dos de gala. Me sorprendió al principio. Le repetí miles de veces que no era necesario y no comprendí porque me enviaba allí hasta que no me lo explico.

-: Querida, caminaras al dado de Su Majestad. -dijo la costurera mientras me tomaba con una cinta las medidas de mi cuerpo.- no puedes usar ropa vieja porque se darán cuenta y murmuraran que haces el ridículo. Cualquier rumor que se exparsa en Versalles, es un problema por el rey y la ropa que una dama usa dice mucho sobre su persona. Deberas esmerarte mucho a la hora de escoger vuestro traje de gala madame. Siendo su dama por mas que su titulo no sea tan importante aun, seras el centro de atención de las demás. -murmuro.-

Suspire pesadamente y me dije que debía hacerme algo en amarillo, azul, o satén. Teniendo en cuenta los colores preferidos de Su Majestad. La Reina Madre se sorprendió de que yo supiera los colores favoritos de su hijo y ella no y la costurera comenzó a dibujar los diseños mientras las damas que trabajaban para ella, comenzaban a coserme mi primer vestido de estar. Un vestido ajustado a la cintura y que caía hasta el suelo con corte de u y mangas acampanadas y caídas que estaba lleno de pliegues y volados. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando lo terminaron y empezaron con mi segundo vestido. Dejando el primero sobre la mesa sobre la que trabajaban las damas mientras una de las damas se ponía a dibujarlo y ahora el vestido que se me estaba cociendo, era en un color verde oscuro que resaltaba el tono pálido de mi piel...

Y me quede completamente inmóvil, cuando vi a mi madre entrar en la costurera. La Reina Madre se volteo hacia mi al notarlo y mi madre soltó sus cosas.

Su madre sabia perfectamente que el satén era la tela mas cara de todo parís y dudaba de que su prometido pudiera pagársela. Pero, ¿Que hacia allí también la reina? ¿Seria algún asunto de la corte? no, de ser así su hija se lo habría informado y se quedo completamente inmóvil, cuando el rey en persona entro en la costurera. Sosteniendo unos pergaminos y todos se acercaron a el y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva. ¿¡ _Que era eso que estaba pasando_!? ¿¡ _Porque su hija se esmeraba en ignorarla olímpicamente_!? ¿¡ _Porque_!?

-: Buenas tardes, Majestad... -saludaron todos a coro.-

El rey miro preocupado a su dama y siguió el recorrido de su mirada hacia la mujer anciana que entraba en su tienda. La mujer no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero algo en la mirada del rey, le dijo que debía salir de allí y a pesar de ello se dijo que antes de irse por la razón que fuera: _**Merecía una explicación**_.

-: Querida mía, ¿te encuentras bien? -el rey le dio la espalda y miro preocupado a su dama.-

-: Tu... ¡Te vuelves a casa inmediatamente! -grito la mujer.-

Luisa se acerco a su madre.

-: Por favor, cálmese. No tengo idea de que este hablando pero no tengo porque hacer nada de lo que usted dice. -exclame.-

Cruce mis brazos delante de ella. Con mi vestido verde oscuro a medio terminar. Faltaba solo la segunda costura para que pudiera irme de allí y en ese momento el rey pareció comprender el mensaje. Se quedo completamente inmóvil. Mirando sorprendido a la horrible mujer que era mi madre y preguntándose ¿ _cuanto habría tenido que soportar por su parte en silencio, hasta antes de llegar allí_? y su ceño se frunció de repente y se acerco a su dama. Dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho, para darle apoyo.

-: ¿Hay algún problema madame? -ironizo.-

-: Si... ¡Quiero que mi hija regrese a casa inmediatamente! -grito al rey.-

El rey se hecho a reír y ella sentía que si su madre no salia de allí pronto, iba a desmayarse. No quería perderlo todo por una estupidez suya. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-: ¿Han escuchado todos, las locuras que dice esta mujer? ¡Llamad a la guardia inmediatamente! -ordeno el rey.-

La mujer entro en un estado de cólera, ante la sonrisa que le dedico su hija. Una sonrisa que decía claramente un silencioso: " _Ahora seré yo quien te ponga en tu lugar, madre_ " y la pobre mujer que no entendía nada no permitió que los hombres le sujetasen. Tomo el escote de los vestidos de su hija con fuerza y se los arranco de tal forma que sus vestidos cayeron al suelo. Dándole mas motivos de llamar a la guardia, al rey. La joven oculto su rostro entre sus manos y lloro. Su Majestad le abraso y le escondió entre su capa y los guardias comenzaron a arrastrarle fuera del lugar.

-: ¡Esto no se quedara aquí, querida! ¡Tu te iras a casa de inmediato! ¡ Y te quedaras allì para siempre! ¿¡Me has escuchado!? -grito.-

El rey dejo caer una mano sobre los cabellos de su dama...

-: No la escuches... -murmuro a su oído.-

Eso, le tranquilizo.

-: ¡Tu no eres digna de estar aquí! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a nada... -seguía gritando su madre.-

Un grupo de ciudadanos se acerco y vio como se llevaban a la pobre mujer. Por alguna razón sintió que el rey le quito un peso de encima y La Reina Madre le miro preocupada.

-: ¿Que le harán a esa pobre mujer? -pregunto a su hijo.-

Nadie nunca en su vida había visto al rey tan enfadado como en ese momento. Esa mujer no tenia el derecho de hacer llorar a su dama. Esa mujer no tenia el derecho de meterse en sus tranquilas vidas y esta idea hizo que tomara esa elección. La idea de saber que si le dejaba libre, haría todo lo posible por separarlos y aprovecharse de la felicidad de su madame para sus propósitos. Para obtener mas bienes. ¿Que otra cosa podría preocuparle de ello a esa mujer? No permitiría algo así. El hecho de tener testigos de que el le había llamado loca y de que hubieran visto como había arrancado sin motivo alguno, los vestidos de madame eran otro punto a su favor.

-: No merece ni un juicio, justo... luego de haber hecho llorar a madame. Sera sentenciada a muerte y morirá. -exclamo el rey.-

Todos guardaron silencio.

Luisa agradeció que no pudieran ver la expresión de miedo que se dibujo en su rostro. No miedo por perder a su madre, si no un miedo que se dibujo en ella de tan solo intentar imaginarse todo lo que el rey seria capaz de hacer por su bienestar e intento calmarse...

-: He venido a encargar mi traje para el baile que se llevara a cabo en palacio dentro de unas semanas para anunciar mi compromiso con madame... ¿Y ha pasado esto? Esto no es mas que otro atentado contra la corona de Francia y la paz. Que quede bien claro que nada grabe y que nada mas aya de eso, ha sido lo que sucedido aquí. -dijo el rey dedicándoles a todos una mirada en general.-

La costurera se acerco a el.

-: Lamento mucho que vuestra dama halla tenido que presenciar eso, Su Majestad. Les deseamos muchas felicidades y espero que sea capaz de perdonarnos a cambio del regalo de los vestidos de madame, por la impertinencia de la mujer. -exclamo la dueña del lugar.-

El Rey, asintió y le entrego a la dama los pergaminos de el traje que iba a usar. Allí se especificaban a la perfección sus medidas y las telas que quería usar y estaba autorizado por su ministro de finanzas el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por el. Las damas prestaron ropas a madame y le llevaron un te para que se calmara. El rey se quedo con ella mientras terminaba su te y mientras la reina terminaba de discutir con la costurera sobre, cuando irían a terminar el resto de los vestidos. Les dijo que no era necesaria ninguna disculpa y que nada de lo que había sucedido allí era su culpa y el rey no dejaba de mirar preocupado a madame que ni siquiera había prestado atenciones a su te.

-: Bien, ya esta todo resuelto... -dijo la reina madre a Luis.-

-: No me apetece, gracias. -dijo a una de las costureras a quien entrego la taza y que le hizo una peque a reverencia.-

Su Majestad le abrazo desde la cintura cuando subieron al carruaje y el viaje fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron la dama le pidió a su majestad que por favor no se ofendiera pero que en esta ocasión no quería cenar con el, porque quería estar sola y se encerró en su habitación.

Donde las pesadillas, le invadieron una vez mas...

* * *

 _¿Que sera lo que le preocupe a madame? nos alegra mucho que hayan recibido bien nuestro fick y espero que les siga gustando. Cuando tengamos menos tarea, nos arreglaremos para dejarles el siguiente relato._

 _Feliz jueves!_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

 _Contentas de como quedaron los dos relatos que hemos podido dejarles hoy! xd_


	8. 08- Promesas Silenciosas

_-Nota:_ _Bueno, no podíamos dejarles así de modo que les dejamos uno mas ;) un saludo y nos vemos la semana entrante :)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

08- Promesas Silenciosas:

-El rey golpeaba la puerta de las habitaciones de madame. Que se encontraba envuelta en las sabanas de satén de la cama y que pese a eso no podía dejar de temblar al recordar las palabras de su madre. _**" Tu no mereces nada!"**_ Entonces, ¿ _Que hacia ella allí_? el rey finalmente se harto de esperar a que madame le diese el permiso de entrar. ¡Eso era ridículo! el era el rey y podía entrar a las habitaciones de su palacio, cuando quería.

-: Lui... -murmuro el rey cerrando la puerta detrás de si.- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto preocupado.-

Se sentó al borde de su cama y ella se giro para darle la espalda. El le miro preocupado, sin saber que hacer. Era la primera vez que intentaba calmar a alguien que no fuese a el mismo.

-: Déjeme... por, favor. -pidió.-

Acaricio sus cabellos en silencio y beso su frente...

-: Sabes que no puedo dejarte, así... -murmuro.-

Cerro los ojos con fuerza... y no pudo contenerse mas a llorar. Lloro y el tomo su mano en silencio y el la tomo con muchas mas fuerzas. Como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera y despertara de un dulce sueño que tubo ser desde el principio. Ahora se encontraba alli. A punto de ser la nueva Reina de Francia y no sabia que hacer. No creía merecer, estar allí. Después de escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-: Que sucede, Lui...? -pregunto el rey requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no perder la paciencia.-

Y gritarle que le dijera de una vez lo que le estaba pasando y que se dejase de estupideces.

-: Es que... -dijo en una voz temblorosa.- Es la primera vez... que alguien se preocupa como vois por mi... -se explico.- es la primera vez que digo lo que realmente pienso no quiero arruinarlo. Tengo miedo de hacerlo y... -trago saliva.- lo que dijo mi madre me hace creer... que no merezco nada de esto. Que hay un montón de damas que son mejores que yo y no soporto... que en mi vida, ¡Cada vez que intento ser feliz pase algo que no me permite serlo! ¡No quiero que me suceda, con esto! ¡No quiero regresar a la vida que tenia antes, por una estupidez suya! No podría, soportarlo... no, podría... -dijo en una voz, temblorosa.-

-: Mírame... -exclamo.-

Negué pero no me atreví a soltar su mano...

-: ¡Quiero que me mires... -exigió.-

Gemí, cuando me soltó. Dejando caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y deje que me boletara hacia el y cerré por un momento los ojos antes de atreverme a mirarle. Antes de que me besara de tal forma que olvide completamente lo que le estaba diciendo y cerré los ojos...

Cuando acaricio mi mejilla volví a mirarle en el momento en que borro de ella mis lagrimas y pestañee.

-: Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente ¿De acuerdo? A ti, no te tiene que importar lo que te digan los demás. No les escuches cuando intenten criticarte para hacerte sentirte inferior a ellos. Al único a quien debes escuchar, es a mi. -Se, señalo a si mismo y yo pestañee.- y yo soy muy feliz a tu lado... -logro a adir después de muchos esfuerzos.- no tienes que permitir que te hagan creer lo contrario. Tu mereces mucho mas que esto -señalo los lujos de la habitación.- y si es necesario para que me creas, cuando lo merezcas, siempre te lo daré. -sonrió.-

Asenti y me senté en la cama. Descansando la cabeza contra su hombro y el me abrazo y me tapo como correspondía. Besando mi frente de nuevo.

-: Lo, siento... es solo que no quiero soportarle mas. Por su culpa no he podido ser feliz. Por culpa de mi madre, toda la vida he tenido que soportar a un desgraciado que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para ridiculizarme públicamente al igual que ella y eso era lo que hacia que ellos se sintiesen inferiores a mi y tengo miedo. Temo que ella pueda quitarme todo esto. Temo que si nunca hubiera ido a esa cena con mi prometido... nada de esto hubiera pasado. -me explique.-

El, cerro por un momento los ojos...

-: Hubiera, sucedido. Porque estoy seguro, de que el destino nos hubiera unido a pesar de no habernos conocido esa noche de otra forma... -dijo el.-

Sonreí ampliamente.

-: Tu madre esta bajo arresto en estos momentos y muy pronto sera condenada por todos los crímenes que cometió. Se ha registrado su hogar. Al parecer cometió algunos robos de joyas importantes que tomaba de las casas de las damas a donde iba a tomar el te. He tenido mas de un motivo, para sentenciarle. Ahora, ya nada ni nadie te impedirá ser feliz. Salvo, tu misma. -dijo incorporándose.- así que por favor, baja a cenar de una vez. Mi madre esta preocupada. -pidió.-

Asenti y me levante.

Me acerque a la ventana de mi habitación y la abrí de par en par sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Desde ese momento nadie ademas de mi Lui, podría quitarme la felicidad. Esa misma noche sin saberlo y de alguna manera que desconocíamos los dos, le entregue en silencio mi corazón para siempre...

* * *

 _Nos vemos la semana entrante :)_

 _Esperamos que disfruten su fin de semana._

 _Saludo grande ;) :3 y esperamos también que se animen a dejarnos su mensajito xd_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**


	9. 09- El Poder de Las Palabras

_-Nota:_ _Bueno, demoramos mucho en terminar este relato y nos disculpamos por ello. Espero que les guste mucho y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. Se los quiere y gracias a todo quien se toma su tiempo de leernos. ;) :)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

 _09- El Poder de Las Palabras..._

-Cuando desperté esa mañana me costo entender que seguía en Versalles y que mi madre había muerto. Me costo comprender que ya era libre de todas tonterías y sus ordenes y caprichos estúpidos que siempre terminaban por marearme y desquiciarme y a pesar de eso hasta que conocí a Su Majestad, había decidido tragarme mis penas y mis quejas. Ahora no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo. De modo que luego de desayunar con La Reina Madre como todas las mañanas me puse el mejor de mis vestidos y baje las escaleras hacia el salón principal. Un vestido rosado y ajustado a la cintura con una lira y de mangas acampanadas que caía en muchos volados que estaban llenos de tules de encaje que tenían miles de detalles en grabados diminutos y peque os con rosas distintas.

Su Majestad estaba rodeado de sus funcionarios mientras contemplaban un mapa y le colocaban un traje amarillo nuevo.

-: Atacaremos aquí, aquí... y quiero soldados aquí, aquí y aquí. -dijo mientras señalaba cosas en el mapa y luego asintió.- si, eso esta bien. -sonrió.-

Me acerque a el.

-: Majestad... ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? -pregunte.-

El asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus hombres de que le esperasen. Todos se inclinaron hacia el en una pequeña reverencia y yo me quede por un momento dudando de si realmente había accedido a ello o me lo había imaginado. Pero ahora se encontraba cruzando los brazos delante de mi y me dije que tenia que hablar antes de que se ofendiera y se fuera. Pero era la primera vez que me encontraba dispuesta a exigir algo a alguien.

-: ¿Que sucede, Madame? -me pregunto.-

Carraspee antes de hablar.

-: Majestad... es que quería preguntarle algo para que luego no os ofendáis conmigo si lo hago... -me explique.-

El inclino la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera.

-: Ahora que gracias a vuestra gracia ya no dependo de mi madre... ¿Su Majestad me permitiría salir de palacio? -pregunte.-

Sonrió.

-: Por supuesto, Madame. Siempre y cuando regreséis a tiempo para la cena y me aviséis cuando lo hagáis. -respondió.-

Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro y me incline hacia el en una leve reverencia. Todos sus funcionarios comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-: ¿Entonces Me permitiría ir a montar en las afueras del palacio, Majestad? -exigi saber.-

Sus funcionarios me miraban con el ceño fruncido. La palabra _montura_ era una de las favoritas de su majestad para distraerse de sus funciones y la dama por desgracia había acertado. Por suerte y para su alivio anunciaron la entrada del padre Aramis y aunque el rey desplegó sus labios para decir algo a su dama, Aramis se acerco a el y se inclino en una leve reverencia. Yo trague saliva y baje la mirada. ¿ _Que esperaba_? ¿ _Realmente esperaba que renunciara a su deber por mi_?

-: ¿Porque desea usted ir a montar fuera de palacio, Madame? ¿Es que acaso no son suficiente magníficos para usted, los establos del rey? -pregunto.-

Ignorando por completo a Aramis y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-: No, Majestad. Es solo que hace tiempo que encontré unos bosques que son ideales para cabalgar a distancia y para entrenar a mi caballo como usted me pidió, para que se acostumbre a mi. -sonrió.-

El rey le miro confundido ya que nunca le había pedido a su dama que no hiciera el ridículo montando a caballo y suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que su dama probablemente lo dijera así para no avergonzarle frente a sus funcionarios. De modo que antes de admitir un descuido por su parte prefirió seguirle la corriente a su elocuente Madame.

-: Oh, entonces desearía acompañarle Madame. Pero por favor espéreme en los jardines hasta que termine de hablar con el padre Aramis. -murmuro.-

Asenti.

Tomo mi mano y la beso y yo me incline en una leve reverencia antes de marcharme. Me dirigí hacia los jardines y me senté en el valcòn de piedra. Apoyando todo mi peso contra su columna y contemplando la tranquilidad del horizonte. Tranquilidad con la que soñaba desde hace mucho tiempo y me puse seria. Mirando preocupada por un momento aquellos jardines. ¿ _Realmente los compartiría con su Majestad muy pronto_? ¿ _Realmente viviría con el allí el resto de mis días_? la idea hizo que llorara de felicidad y que me secara las lagrimas con las manos. Vivir con la persona que amaba en un lugar que amaba, seria maravilloso.

Escuche sus inconfundibles y firmes pasos que eran tan fríos como el mismo asfalto sobre el que caminaba acercarse a mi y yo salte hacia el suelo y me acerque corriendo a el que me abrazo. Luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas y yo me sonroje de tal manera que le hice reír y baje la mirada antes de que me besara y yo le bese con una pasión y una desesperación que desconocía en mi. Le había extrañado esas semanas en las que solo se había ocupado de sus asuntos y la verdad era que no me atrevía a hacer algo para sacarle de allí hasta esa tarde cosa que luego me echase encima las culpas.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al establo y nos montamos en nuestros respectivos caballos. Yo guié a Su Majestad mientras me contaba cosas sobre los jardines del palacio y conversábamos y reíamos criticando a murmullos a quienes nos miraban de una forma extraña. Se quedo sorprendido de lo amplio, tranquilo y despreocupado que era el campo que le había descrito.

-: Una, carrera. -exigió.-

Sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar, se me adelanto ganándome ventaja y yo palidecí.

-: ¡Espéreme, Su Majestad! -grite.-

Empece a seguirlo. Pero el me ganaba en velocidad. Las veces anteriores en las que cabalgábamos juntos corríamos al unisono y en ese momento me di cuenta _de lo lejos que me encontraba de estar a su altura_ y unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de ello. Lagrimas que por fortuna se confundieron con la brisa del viento.

-: ¡Intenta alcanzarme! -dijo entre risas.-

La risa de su Majestad incluso era diferente a la de esos días pero no logre alcanzarle. Una distracción hizo que soltase las riendas de mi caballo y que mi yegua no lograse saltar una de las rocas que estaba en el suelo con la distancia necesaria para que no cayera y resbale del caballo...

-: ¡Madame... -le escuche gritar.-

Por alguna extraña razón no me dolió la caída y cuando entrecerré mis ojos me encontré con que el me abrazaba con fuerza sujetándome desde la cintura y cerrando los ojos. Le mire sorprendida y preocupada cuando vi el hilo de sangre que resbalaba desde su frente hasta su mejilla y vi que los caballos reales corrían libres a distancia y lo mas lejos de nosotros dos que podían.

-: Lo siento, yo no pude... -empece.-

Me abrazo con mas fuerzas y yo finalmente en lugar de preocuparme me recosté contra su hombro..

-: ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto.-

Luego, se llevo la mano a la cabeza cuando intento sentarse en el claro y yo palidecí.

-: Lo siento mucho... -murmure y encontré mi pañuelo en uno de los bolsillos de mi vestido.-

Comencé a limpiar lentamente la sangre que resbalaba de su frente y el parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Completamente, ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo y cuando  
termine el se levanto y yo me incorpore mirando nerviosa a mi al rededor.

-: ¿Y los caballos? Como he podido... -murmure.-

-: Madame, no ha sido culpa vuestra. Por esa razón, prefiero los establos de palacio. Montar aquí es peligroso... ademas, los caballos saben regresar a palacio. Probablemente ya estén allí cuando regresemos. -me animo.-

El camino a pie no fue tan malo como nos esperábamos. Pasamos mas tiempo quejándonos de el entre nosotros que preocupándonos realmente por cuan largo era y cuando llegamos, me sentí culpable de que sus funcionarios le echaran broncas porque los caballos reales no habían regresado. El sin embargo no se ofendió conmigo y les dijo en cara que la culpa era de ellos por no saber entrenarlos como correspondía y ordeno que se comprasen nuevos y que esta vez no sucediesen esas equivocaciones o que temieran a las consecuencias.

Luego de cenar, me di un rejalante baño y me encontré con Su Majestad en los pasillos de palacio.

-: Madame, por favor camine conmigo unos momentos... -pidió.-

Sonreí e incline levemente la cabeza hacia el y le rodee con el brazo. El pasillo se convirtió en una tumba mientras lo cruzábamos juntos y mi corazón latió con tantas fuerzas que me sorprendió que cuando entreabría la boca para respirar no se me saliera del pecho. Me sentí mas aliviada cuando vi que ya se había cerrado el leve corte que se había hecho en la frente cuando me salvo de una dura caída dejándome solamente con un moretón en alguna parte de mi espalda y algunos raspones de tierra y cuando me miro no pude evitar desviar la mirada de el y eso le hizo soltar una leve carcajada que recorrió los pasillos al igual que nosotros.

Palidecí.

Cuando entramos al salón de estar que estaba entre las puertas de nuestras habitaciones había una gran mesa preparada con la cena y no se encontraba La Reina Madre. Una mesa servida con carne fresca, todo tipo de frutas imaginables en un cuenco de oro que encantaban a Madame y dos postres cubiertos por moldes de oro que tenían pequeños diamantes incrustados. Las copas también eran de oro y estaban llenas de piedreria. El mantel rojo de satén y el ambiente lleno de velas marearon y deslumbraron a Madame.

A quien el rey tubo que arrastrar tomándole desde la cintura para que se sentase en la mesa.

Se sentó nerviosa. No se imaginaba porque después de tanto tiempo de solamente concentrarse en su trabajo y dejarle sola por los corredores de Versalles exigía su compañìa. Cenaron en silencio hasta que el termino su cena y aparto su plato. El lujo no era algo que debería sorprenderle ya que ahora todo allí también seria suyo pero...

-: Hace tiempo... -empezó el rey interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- usted y yo nos reunimos en este mismo salón y usted y yo hicimos un acuerdo. Un acuerdo que me enorgullece y me sorprende lo bien que ha cumplido. Pero no me es suficiente con eso. -exclamo.-

 _Se refería a que acordamos mantener el secreto del asesinato de mi prometido_. Se refería a que yo había acordado con el que me mudaría a Versalles y que haría de su dama de compañìa, hasta que me pidió que fuera su dama de honor ¿¡ _y aun podía esperar de el algo mas_!? la situación realmente me desconcertaba hasta el punto de enloquecerme al encontrarme rodeada de un lujo del que no me creía merecedora.

-: ¿Que sucede, Madame? -me pregunto.-

Le mire preocupada.

-: ¿Porque, yo Majestad? No lo entiendo... a pesar de que lo Amo con todo mi corazón desde esa noche se que haga lo que haga jamas voy a estar a su altura. Se que no soy digna de usted y es porque he matado al ser que lo estaba, es porque ha sido lo que siempre me han hecho creer y no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto. Necesito que me lo explique, Su Majestad porque no lo comprendo. -implore.-

El me miro desconcertado por un momento. Pero luego se incorporo. Pensé que iba a irse sin darme una respuesta pero murmuro que le siguiera y los dos nos encontramos frente a la puerta de su habitación. Yo me puse seria cuando entreabrió la puerta.

-: Entra. -ordeno.-

-: Creí, que... -trague saliva para aclararme la garganta.- Su Majestad, no me permitía entrar en su habitación. -le recordé.-

Me sonrió.

-: Solamente cuando yo no le doy el permiso de hacerlo, Madame. -me corrigió.-

Entendí y entre con cierto miedo. Pero tomo mi mano y me acerco a un espejo de pie de oro y diamantes en donde nos reflejamos. Yo me quede contemplando su reflejo en el cristal y eso le hizo reír.

-: ¿Alguna vez se ha mirado en un espejo Madame? -me pregunto.-

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en silencio y yo le mire confundida.

-: ¿Porque quiere saber algo como eso, Majestad? -exigi saber.-

Suspiro pesadamente.

-: Solo hágalo detenidamente. Pero esta ves prestándose detenida atención a su reflejo y no al mio. -me acuso.-

Me sonroje y eso causo que riera mas.

-: ¿Que cree que ve? -me pregunto.-

Metiendo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su largo traje. Y yo me obligue a mirarme en el cristal a los ojos y me encontró encontrarme con mi propia mirada aunque fuera simplemente a través de eso: _**un cristal que podía confundirla**_. Me di cuenta de que jamas me había mirado verdaderamente al espejo y me dije que quería desviar la mirada de allí pero Su Majestad no me lo permitía y evite prestar atención a mis pensamientos con todas mis fuerzas.

-: Alguien insignificante. Una joven que vive asustada que jamas ha logrado nada por si misma sola en la vida. Alguien que no es digno de lo que esta teniendo y que tiene miedo de perder todo. El retrato del miedo mismo es lo que veo en el espejo, Majestad. -respondí finalmente.-

El dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y me miro directamente a los ojos...

-: Yo veo algo completamente diferente a lo que usted ve de si misma: a una Dama que esta dispuesta a caminar con la cabeza en alto por encima de todas las cosas y a darle la espalda a lo que le hace mal para seguir caminando hacia delante a pesar de sus preocupaciones. No debe confundir preocupaciones con miedo, Madame y no debe dudar de que usted es digna de todo esto y de mucho mas. De otra forma, en ningún momento le hubiera traído aquí. -me recordó.- y ademas... -murmuro.-

Me cubrí la boca con las manos cuando saco una caja negra de su bolsillo y la abrió...

Un anillo de compromiso de brillantes y plateados diamantes resplandecía descansando en ella. Esperando a que alguien lo tomara...

-: Quiero que sea mas que eso, Madame. Pero solo podre hacerlo si responde sinceramente esta pregunta: ¿ _Cree que es digna de caminar a mi lado_? -me pregunto.-

Nos miramos en silencio a los ojos y una brisa helada me atravesar por completo. Las manos me temblaron y por un momento olvide como se respiraba. Si era la única manera de asegurarme de que nada de eso era un bonito sueño... entonces, yo...

-: _Si_. -Respondí firmemente.-

El sonrió y deslizo el anillo en mi dedo y nos besamos. Como si nos besáramos por primera vez.

 _Ya nunca mas volvería a dudar de mi misma. Ahora en lugar de hacerlo recordaría siempre sus palabras y cuando me sintiera así y cuando sintiera que todo estaba perdido las recordaría en mi mente y me miraría en un espejo. Me escucharía a mi misma y recordaría ese día que quedaría para siempre grabado en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos. Ya no habría mas lagrimas_. _ **Ya, no había marcha atrás...**_

* * *

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este relato y esperamos sus mensajitos._

 _Un saludo y feliz jueves. :) ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**


	10. 10- El Secreto de Philippe

_-Nota:_ _Por fin nos gusto como quedo corregido el relato así que esperamos que os guste mucho. Les dejamos un saludo y esperamos que empiecen muy bien la semana. Gracias a todo quien se haya pasado a leernos ;)_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

 _10- El Secreto de Philippe_

-Porthos y Aramis caminaban despreocupadamente por los senderos de los pueblos bajos. Los dos, iban conversando sobre las novedades del reino ese mes y cuando se encontraron con Aramis se sorprendieron de verle esperándoles frente a la puerta de una taberna. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión ya que no sabian si interpretar eso como una mala o como una buena señal. Pero les hizo una seña diciéndoles que se acercaran. De modo que no tuvieron opción.

-: ¡Por fin! hay tanto que planear esta vez... que no puedo hacerlo solo, ni con la ayuda del Señor. -se rió Aramis.-

-: ¡Tu y tu Señor! ¿¡Que no ves que ese no ayuda a nadie, Aramis!? si no fuera cierto lo que acabo de decir, yo no me encontraría así. Cada vez, estoy mas viejo... -se quejo Porthos.-

Aramis y Athos se echaron a reír.

-: ¡Tu siempre has estado viejo Porthos! -ironizo Aramis.-

Silencio. Todos callaron de repente cuando finalmente llego Philippe con mala cara. Era raro verle de malos ánimos y le costaba mucho disimular sus emociones. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y caminaba con la vista en el suelo como si de repente fuera lo mas interesante de allí. La verdad era que esto sorprendió a Aramis porque no tenia idea de que pudiera ser tan grabe como para poner así a una persona de tan buen carácter como lo era Philippe que en ese momento no parecía si mismo y se había puesto mas pálido de lo habitual. Le preocupo. Si no dejaba esas actitudes pronto entonces nunca podría pasar por el rey.

-: ¿Philippe? -Pregunto Athos y el eludido levanto la mirada. Regresandola a su expresión habitual.- ¿Sucedió algo malo? -pregunto preocupado.-

A veces a Philippe le confundía el cariño con que le trataba Athos cuando apenas le conocía pero por otro lado le agradaba y sabia que no hubiera obtenido de el nada de eso si no hubiera aceptado hacerse pasar por el rey... Y ahí estaba, su hermano otra vez. _Otra vez quitandole todo lo que comenzaba a importarle_. La idea hizo que suspirara pesadamente.

-: No es de importancia... -se apresuro a decir.-

-: No hablaremos aquí, Philippe... -exclamo Aramis.-

Entraron a la taberna y el mesero se sorprendió de ver a un padre entrando a una pero seria mejor que le atendiera como correspondía ya que se le presentaba la ocasión. Se sentaron en unas mesas entre las sombras y Philippe se subió la capucha hasta cubrirse el rostro. Pidieron copas de vino porque Aramis era un padre y a Porthos le sorprendía que pudiera sobrellevar eso tan bien cometiendo apenas el pecado y la idea le hizo reír.

-: ¿Que es lo gracioso? -le pregunto Aramis.-

-: Nada, nada. -se apresuro a decir.-

Aramis suspiro con pesadez y miro preocupado a Philippe.

Philippe parecía ido de si. Por alguna razón Aramis sentía que si no fuera porque ellos estaban allí en cualquier momento lloraría por alguna razón desconocida y no le gustaba verle así. A pesar de que sabia que tenia motivos suficientes para sentirse de esa forma después de como había sido su vida hasta ahora. Solamente, esperaba que si salían bien las cosas tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar todos los años que le había arrebatado su hermano. _Era mucho mas fuerte de lo que el mismo creía_.

-: ¿Que sucedio, Philippe? Es extraño verte así... -se explico Aramis.-

Athos le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Aramis. Sabia perfectamente que si hacían ver a Philippe que algo de lo que le preocupaba era un problema entonces jamas le diría nada. ¿¡Como pretendía empezar con el una conversación así!?

-: Aramis, ¿En donde diablos ha quedado tu tacto? -dijo, sarcásticamente Athos.-

El sonrió.

-: Lo siento, es solo que me preocupa. -murmuro.-

Philippe suspiro pesadamente y se dio cuenta de que no le dejarían en paz hasta que dijera algo. Bebió un trago de su vino y hasta ese vino le sabio amargo después de lo que había visto por accidente esa tarde mientras paseaba por los pueblos bajos a pesar de que era el mejor vino de toda francia, como bien le había mencionado Aramis en mas de una ocasión.

-: Es que... -trago silaba.- acabo de ver a Madame... -volvió a beber su copa de vino.- besándose, con el rey. -les explico.-

Aramis perdió el poco color que traía en el rostro. ¿¡ _Eso era lo que había puesto a Philippe así_!? la verdad es que le sorprendió. ¿ _Tan buena persona era Madame_? No se lo esperaba por su parte. Por mas que no se atreviera a decirselo no esperaba que realmente se hubiera enamorado de Madame.

-: No se si pueda hacer esto, Aramis. -exclamo de repente.-

El se puso serio.

Dejo caer sobre la mesa la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo. Notoriamente, decepcionado.

-: ¿Porque, precisamente Madame Philippe? -exclamo.-

El suspiro pesadamente.

-: Ella es una dama que piensa por si misma. No se deja influenciar por los demás y no me gustaría que cuando me mirara me mirara porque cree que soy el rey. Me gustaría que se enamorara de mi mismo y no de alguien que finjo ser. No se merece algo como eso y las personas que me roden mientras tenga que pasar por eso si es que lo hago, tampoco. No creo que alguien como mi hermano se la merezca. -murmuro.-

No se sentía el mismo diciendo esas cosas. ¿ _Porque se había puesto así solamente por verle con Madame_? Claro estaba que ella pronto se convertiría en su esposa y que se celebraría un baile en palacio gracias a eso. Pero la idea de pensar que nunca seria del todo suya era lo que le había puesto así. La idea de que todo lo que le rodearía a pesar de que las cosas que le rodearían a el cuando todo sucediera ( _Si es que_ _sucedía_ ) no le pertenecerían completamente porque una parte siempre seria de su hermano, le molestaba todavia mas. No sabia, si podría soportarlo después de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa.

-: Philippe... ella te ama. ¿Porque crees que a pesar de que no sabe quien eres y te confunde con su Majestad vuelve a ti cada vez que discute o que se enfada con el rey? ¿Quieres que se la quede entonces? -murmuro.-

-: No... -respondió.-

-: Entonces allí tienes tu respuesta. Si querías una razón para hacer esto ademas de la que te ha dado Athos y ademas de la que te pedimos Porthos y yo... allí esta y solamente esta esperando a que la sigas. -murmuro.-

Philippe bajo la mirada enfadado.

Quería irse de allí y estar solo pero sabia que era imposible cuando se trataba de resoluciones tan serias como esa por parte de Aramis.

-: Bien, tenemos mucho que discutir... -empezó Aramis.-

Philippe a pesar de que le estaba " _poniendo atención_ " no se encontraba realmente allí...

* * *

 _Les deseamos una excelente semana._

 _Esperamos sus mensajitos ;) :3_

 _ **-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed**_


	11. 11- Incomprensión

_-Nota:_ _Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias a Guest por su aclaración y por su Review! ;) (Ya hemos corregido nuestro pequeño error. Pero les pedimos que por favor nos comenten con su usuario. No sea cosa que nos regañen después con ideas equivocadas sobre sus comentarios ;) espero que disfruten del siguiente relato y que pasen una bonita semana. Saludos, y ¡A disfrutar! ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

 _11- Incomprensión..._

-Esa mañana D'Artagnan caminaba por los pasillos y se encontró con La Reina Madre que se acercaba corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios y un sobre entre sus manos. Se lo tendió y luego de besar su mejilla, siguió su apresurado camino. El le siguió con la mirada hasta que doblo por el corredor y se quedo completamente inmóvil. Con los labios entreabiertos y la carta entre sus manos.

-: ¿D'artagnan? ¿No deberias estar entrenando a mi ejercito!? -pregunto Luis.-

D'Artagnan no llego a tiempo a guardar la carta en su bolsillo. La letra de su madre no paso de a ser percibida por Luis que por un momento entreabrió los labios y miro sorprendido al gascón por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle de manera habitual.

-: Ya... he terminado por hoy, Majestad. -Logro decir.-

Luis soltó una leve carcajada.

-: ¿Y que os comunica mi madre que es tan secreto que yo no puedo saberlo, D'Artagnan? -exigió saber y le arrebato la carta de las manos antes de que pudiera leerla.-

El se puso pálido y se quedo contemplándole en silencio. Luis contemplo la carta y no supo descifrar si la leía o si fingía hacerlo. Tampoco pudo decir nada porque cuando se la tendió fruncièndole el ceño y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia que no pudo descifrar, Madame se acerco corriendo hacia Su Majestad y los dos se perdieron en un profundo abrazo que Luis jamas daría a otra persona. Ya que según el mismo le había dicho hace unos días atrás: El resto de las damas de la corte le aburrían y por esa razón había elegido a Madame. Pero el sospechaba que había algo mas entre esos dos y lo descubriría. No iba a perderse ningún detalle de lo que hiciese, su hijo rey.

-: Majestad... -rodeo su cuello y el le sonrió.- Bèsame querido, estoy necesitada de vuestro afecto... -murmuro desde sus ojos brillantes.-

Su Majestad soltó una leve carcajada y beso sus labios. D'Artagnan se quedo desconcertado ante aquello. Sabia perfectamente que Su Majestad no era así con cualquier dama y necesitaba saber la razón. ¿¡ _Porque no podía preguntárselo como padre_!? ¿¡ _Porque no podía tener una conversación que no tuviera que ver con el palacio con el_!? la idea le daba vueltas en la caveza cada vez que devia tratar con su hijo y comenzaba a serle insoportable. O ya estaba empezando a hacerse viejo como decía Porthos. Tan viejo que empezaba a preocuparse por algo que decía Porthos, genial. Hasta en su mente sonó algo irónico.

-: ¿Que sucede, querida? -pregunto.-

Sonrió.

-: Quería ver como estaba, Majestad. -le explico.-

El sonrió.

Genial, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¿¡ _Como había podido enamorarse del carácter de alguien tan egoísta como Su Majestad_!? de esa forma jamas cambiaria y esto empezaba a preocupar a D'artagnan y en ese momento: mas como gascon en realidad que como padre y eso le dio una idea. Quería hablar con Su Majestad e iba a hacerlo. El rey no podía prohibirlo de esa forma mientras pudiera controlarse en presencia de su Reina como tal. ( _A pesar de que eso le resultaba cada vez mas difícil con los años que llevaba_ )

-: Quería mostrarle a Su Majestad el vestido que utilizare para el Baile de compromiso... -D'Artagnan se quedo estático. Tranquilamente podría haberse confundido con la decoración del palacio.- quería asegurarme de que a Su Majestad, le pareciera adecuado. -se explico.-

Ahora era Luis quien estaba sorprendido. Un mal recuerdo le trajo a la mente a su antigua amante Helena y a su mal gusto para las cosas. La idea de pensar que Madame pudiera traer un vestido como esos le revolvió el estomago y se dijo que si su dama se preocupaba por ello, debía aprovechar su decencia y estar completamente seguro. _**No por nada era el descendiente de la mismísima perfección y no por nada era ella su acompañante**_.

¿ _Ella sabría eso_? ¿ _Estaría consciente de lo importante que era ese baile para el_?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trago saliva antes de hablar.

-: Bien, entonces... ¿Donde esta ese precioso vestido? -dijo rodeando a Madame de la cintura.-

D'Artagnan, quería ver eso. No, tenia que verlo. Soltó una leve carcajada y se acerco al despacho de Su Majestad fingiendo que vigilaba el pasillo y que cumplía con su trabajo mirándoles desde allí de reojo. Madame ordeno a las costureras que le pusieran su vestido. Ni siquiera le importo que Su Majestad le estuviera mirando en toda su intimidad pero el si fue un poco mas decente que Luis y desvió su mirada en otra dirección. Suspirando pesadamente y evocando en su mente la silueta de su Reina que tuvo que desvanecer de la suya tan pronto como le vio entrar por el pasillo.

-: Majestad, ¿no iba a ir a hablar con vuestro ministro? -pregunto su madre.-

El levanto su mano derecha para hacerle callar mientras su dama reía y el siguió sin apartar la mirada de Madame a pesar de las palabras de su madre y esto molesto a D'artagnan. Cruzo sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar decir tonterías y la reina madre al notarlo aprovechando que Luis estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a su dama como para ponerles atención le rodeo el brazo y los dos se dieron la mano en silencio.

-: ¿Que le parece, Majestad? -pregunto Madame.-

El vestido era precioso... un corsead negro que terminaba en unos volados en su final y un polleròn lleno de volados brillantes que terminaban en volados de encaje blancos que cuando se cerraban, caían en una capa de mas volados y unas mangas dobles y acampanadas dobles hasta los codos y caídas en ellos tenían un detalle rojo en el centro de las mismas y eran negras a los costados y caían sobre sus codos. El escote en forma de corazón también terminaba en una leve tela de encaje. Madame, dio una vuelta que fue acompañada por los pliegues de su vestido y Luis se dijo para sus adentros que debìa cambiar su traje porque resulto ahora que era mejor que el suyo el de Madame y soltó una leve carcajada que dibujo en ella un gesto de preocupación.

-: Querida, ahora que me opacarà tu belleza tendré que cambiar el mio. -le halago.-

Sonrió y el beso su mano en silencio.

D'Artagnan y la reina madre intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y se soltaron cuando Luis abandono la habitación de Madame mientras se cambiaba.

-: ¿Se puede saber porque siguen aquí? -exclamo enfadado.-

-: Lo siento, Majestad. Ya me entretuve demasiado... -dijo D'artagnan alejándose por el pasillo.-

-: ¿Madre? -pregunto.-

-: Iba a avisarle que requiere de su presencia vuestro ministro, Majestad. -le recordó.-

Suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenia de soportarlo en momentos como esos...

Y se alejo, por el pasillo...

¿ _Porque solo dejaba que ella le amara como era_? no podía, comprenderlo. Pero de todas formas sabia que si se lo preguntaba jamas le respondería...

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí un relato mas esperamos su mensajito. Solamente decir que uno de los diálogos de Madame pertenece a la película **A Little Chaos**. (De Alan Rickman por supuesto) **"Majestad... Bèsame querido, estoy necesitada de vuestro afecto...**_ " _(Es lo único que le pertenece completamente a el en este relato) y le hemos hecho honores porque la idea para el nos surgió de allí. Esperamos que les guste este relato y nos disculpamos por el comentario anterior pero era algo que teníamos que añadir._

 _¡Un saludo y que tengan un feliz Martes!_

 _Seguiremos esperando sus opiniones y sus mensajitos ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	12. 12- Las Preocupaciones de Madame

_-Nota:_ _Todo vuelve a la normalidad por tiempo indefinido así que regresamos por aquí. Esperamos que les guste este relato y de nuevo muchas gracias a todo quien se pasa a leernos. ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

* * *

 _12- Las Preocupaciones de Madame._

-Madame despertó entre los brasos de su rey. Los dos, estaban completamente desnudos y ella dormía recostada contra su regazo. El le abrazaba desde la cintura y ella se dormía escuchando el latir de su corazón. Mientras enredaba uno de sus cabellos marrones entre sus dedos y cuando se despertó el beso su frente y secuestro sus labios entre los suyos...

-: No te preocupes por nada mas... ¿has entendido? mientras hagas lo que yo te diga todo saldrá bien. -sonrió.-

Pestañee, mirándole preocupada.

-: Mi madre era conocida de vuestra Majestad. Yo ya había visitado palacio en secreto en mas de una ocasión. Por esa razón cuando enfermo gravemente, vuestra Majestad cumplió el deseo de cuidarme y La Reina Madre se lo permitió y nos conocimos en el baile real y nos enamoramos y por esa razón es que estamos prometidos... -repetí.-

El, me sonrió.

-: Y porque tu eres la única digna de estar a mi lado... aprendes rápido. -exclamo asintiendo.-

Pero los ojos de Madame se tornaron húmedos y soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas.

-: ¿Que, sucede? -pregunto Su Majestad.-

-: ¿Y si investigan... -empezó Madame.-

-: No lo harán. -le interrumpió, Su Majestad.-

-: ¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto.-

El soltó una leve carcajada.

-: Porque soy el rey. Ellas no se atreverán a dudar de mi madre o de quien acompañe a la corona si quieren seguir en la corte real como hasta ahora y de hacerlo, deberán aferrarse a las consecuencias. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos prometimos te dije que mas de una cosa cambiaría gracias a ti, en Versalles? -murmuro.-

Asenti.

-: Bien, esa sera una de ellas. Ahora que eres mi dama de Honor, tienes que entender tu posición en la corte: _Eres la dama mas importante de todas ellas_. N _o debeis permitirle a ninguna dama que te arrebate ese lugar y que os aproveche de vos y agravie vuestra vergüenza_. -exigió.-

Asenti.

Nunca había tenido tanto. No sabia si podría ser fuerte y superarme a mi misma. No estaba segura de conseguir hacer lo que me decía porque solamente cuando me encontraba a su lado, podía estar segura de mi misma y sentirme completa. Era como si fuéramos dos extremos opuestos de uno de los rayos del sol y ninguno pudiera brillar del todo sin la compañìa del otro. Pero lo haría si esa era la única forma de estar para siempre a su lado. Ni siquiera me interesaba reinar y eso me molestaba. Pero le amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y quería ser lo que el esperaba de mi. Quería ser ese rayo de su sol, aunque solamente consiguiera a duras penas ser su sombra.

-: ¿En que piensas, querida? -me pregunto.-

Sonreí.

-: Majestad... yo voy a ser mas de lo que usted desea. -exclame de repente.-

Y enseguida me arrepentí porque me miro frunciendo el ceño y se sentó en la cama. Yo me senté a su lado y observe su perfil contemplando los rayos del sol de la ventana. Me quede en silencio y torne mi expresión seria. Abrazando mis rodillas entre mis manos. Temiendo haberle ofendido.

-: Tu, eres lo único que deseo. -soltó Luis sin querer.-

Los ojos de Madame se llenaron de lagrimas.

-: No necesitas cambiar... -añadió.-

Su expresión era cubierta por sus largos cabellos y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños. Se incorporo y se puso su sobretodo de estar de satén negro y mangas caídas y se aparto los cabellos hacia atrás. Pero Madame, no se movió de allí. Sabia que Luis le besaría una vez mas y que no se iría antes de besar su frente y eso hizo. Madame se sentía mejor de repente. Solamente tendría que ir con cuidado en la ceremoña de esa noche y todo saldría bien, si hacia lo que Su Majestad decía.

Se sintió en paz consigo misma. Se dio una ducha y se cambio. Esa mañana se puso sus mejores vestidos. Un vestido amarillo de encajes y volados blancos que brillaba como los rayos de su sol y a pesar de que era su sombra le sentaba demasiado bien cuando se contemplo en el espejo. Se acomodo el cabello alisándolo con los dedos y atándoselo en una peineta grande y alta y luego de calzarse sus tacones bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que La Reina Madre ya le esperaba en la mesa para tomar el te y se sonrió.

Se sentó a su lado y la sirvienta le dejo la bandeja con su taza preferida ( _una que le había regalado Su Majestad y que tenia una rosa blanca en el centro_ ) y el pan con la manteca junto al cuenco de pequeños frutos y la copa dorada de agua que siempre acompañaba todas las comidas.

-: ¿Puedo... preguntarle algo? -murmuro La Reina Madre.-

Revolvía la cuchara y no le miraba realmente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se trago el " _Buenos Días_ " que iba a decir antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-: Por supuesto, Majestad. -Exclamo.-

Se tomo su tiempo para preguntarme. Revolvió la taza y dejo la cuchara a un lado sobre el platito dorado y solamente en ese momento abrió los ojos para mirarle directamente a los suyos y su expresión se torno seria.

-: ¿Porque amas a mi hijo? -exigió saber.-

Se me revolvió el estomago cuando formulo esa pregunta. Nunca había pensado en eso. Simplemente había dejado en algún momento que se convirtiera en mi mundo y me había permitido pertenecerle a alguien a quien había comenzado a amar cada día un poquito mas hasta llegar a enamorarse completamente de el y evocar el recuerdo de su prometido maltratàndole hizo que frunciera el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

-: Porque vuestro hijo, me ha salvado. -sonreí.- Me ha liberado del sufrimiento solamente queriéndome y haciendo que me deje querer. El es lo único que tengo ahora en este mundo. No se que haría sin el. Yo, le amo. Le amo porque me enamore de su carácter. Me enamore de ese egoísmo en el que nunca fui capaz de tener. El me enseño que en este mundo no se puede ser amable si se quiere algo de el y por eso le amo. Porque me ha enseñado a existir con esa idea y me ha despertado del silencio que me había envuelto a través de los años. -dije firmemente.-

Su Majestad soltó unas lagrimas de emoción que preocuparon a Madame justo cuando Luis se acercaba a ellas dispuesto a acompañarles en el desayuno.

-: ¿Que has hecho para que mi madre llore? -exclamo.-

-: Luis... ella no ha hecho nada malo. -me defendió, su madre- Solo... conversábamos sobre vois y recordé algo de cuando erais pequeño que me ha puesto así. -exclamo riendo.-

Desplegué los labios y busque la mirada de Luis en busca de ayuda. La brisa despeinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Casi, quemaba contra mi pecho y me mareaba. Pero cuando el me devolvió la mirada le sonreí y el también sonrió y los dos nos hachemos a reír. La reina madre no podía dejar de llorar y tomo un pañuelo con el que se limpio la cara.

-: ¿Que ha de ser para tanto como para que os pongáis así? -pregunto a su madre.-

Su Majestad levanto la mirada. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil ante la pregunta de su hijo y cuando Luis se dio cuenta de que parecía que empezaba a ablandarse rodó los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Sentandose al dado de su dama y los dos se pusieron a hablar sobre el baile. Logrando que La Reina Madre finalmente cuando terminara de desayunar, se aburriera lo suficientemente y se fuera.

-: ¿Que ha preguntado? -exigio saber.-

Recorde un retrato. Un retrato de el de niño que había en el corredor del palacio que viajaba hacia su habitación de el de niño montando a caballo. Sonreí.

-: oh, nada serio Majestad. -dije sonrojàndome.- solo me contaba del primer día que habéis montado a caballo. -mentí.-

Me miro, enfadado.

-: No es buena mintiendo y lo sabe, Madame. -me advirtió.-

Le explique la pregunta que me había hecho y le conté finalmente lo que había respondido y se hecho a reír.

-: ¿De mi carácter? ¿Eso es lo que ha logrado que te enamores de mi? -exclamo sorprendido.- Querida, eso es lo que hace que todos se aparten de mi lado. -ironizo.-

Los dos rieron y Madame lloro de la risa.

La tarde cayo sobre ellos antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Por tanto los dos se incorporaron y se despidieron tras un profundo beso para arreglarse para el baile que ningún hombre o mujer del pueblo se quería perder. Todos querían conocer a Madame finalmente. Todos querían ver como era la dama del rey y las damas de la corte querían ver si podían superarla. Pero no era necesario, porque para Luis por mucho que odiara admitirlo: También era Madame, lo único que tenia en el mundo en momentos como esos y eso era lo único que hacia que ellos...

Caminaran, sinceramente juntos.

* * *

 _Saludos ;) :3 Esperamos sus mensajitos!_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**


	13. 13- Preparativos

_-Nota:_ _Nos disculpamos por la tardanza. -LadyBlack estuvo castigada por pelearse con su hermano y no le dejaron conectarse hasta ayer y yo estuve invadida con exámenes y no me permitieron hacer otra cosa que estudiar. Nos fuimos pasando cosas por mail para completar este capitulo entre las dos y ahora lo revisaremos juntas y haremos los cambios necesarios. Esperamos que les guste y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza pero ni modo. Estudiar mientras arreglan tu casa no es nada fácil pero aquí estamos de nuevo mientras el rey demoño nos ayude (diría nana) así que aquí les dejamos el siguiente relato. Feliz finde largo a todos y feliz día del niño adelantado por si no logramos actualizar ;)_

 _Saludos! ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _Angelrenegaed_**

* * *

 _13- Preparativos._

-El día del primer baile real llego antes de que Luis y Madame se dieran cuenta. Luis, se encontraba nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya que las palabras de Madame seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza. ¿ _Y si preguntaban sobre quien era realmente_? el había envenenado a su esposo para casarse con ella. ¿ _Porque_? porque no creía que un hombre tan despreciable que fuera capaz de impedir a su dama hablar y expresarse por su cuenta tuviera una dama a su lado que era, digna de un rey.

Se sonrió al pensar en la idea y rió a carcajadas mientras las sirvientas le acomodaban el resto de su traje que se estaba probando por tercera vez en el día para asegurarse de que las medidas fueran las correctas. Estaba interpretando al mismísimo **Apolo**. El dios de la perfección, había recaído sobre el a la hora de encontrar a Madame y no podía pedir nada mas. Ella era perfecta para ser su dama de compañìa y aunque no lo admitiría jamas: _**el sabia perfectamente que todo lo demás que tuviera desde ese día seria un simple capricho**_.

Y eso no era todo: _**Madame le amaba de verdad**_. Se atrevería a decir _**que era la primera vez en la historia real de Francia que una pareja real realmente se casaba porque se amaba** _ y eso era _el motivo de ese baile_. El bien sabia todo acerca de " _los otros gustos de su padre_ " y no podía juzgarlo. Su madre siempre había sido buena dama de honor pero nunca fueron tan cálidos el uno con el otro. Bien sabia el rey que su madre tenia un amante. Un amante dentro del palacio que le dejaba flores en su habitación todas las mañanas y cartas sin firmar con una letra muy prolija y esmerada que no podía recordar de donde provenía a pesar de lo familiar que le resultaba.

Cuando las sirvientas por fin terminaron de colocarle su traje cruzo el corredor que llevaba hasta la habitación de su madre y se encontró con que otra rosa roja había sido dejada sobre su mesita de luz. Debajo de un rosario que colgaba de su pared.

Su madre se despertó, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que su hijo se encontraba allí y palideció al notar que contemplaba la rosa. Pero tomo ambas cosas y las dejo en manos de su madre sin revisarlas y ella sonrió algo nerviosa. Su hijo, se comportaba así solamente cuando se encontraba de buen humor y ella tenia que aprovechar esos momentos. Claro estaba que su madre no sabia interpretar bien a Luis. Ella confundia " _su buen humor_ " con " _sus deseos de descubrir algo_ " habitualmente.

-: ¿Algún día me dirás quien hace que sonrías así todas las mañanas? -exclamo molesto.-

Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

-: Algún, día. -coincidió.-

Abandono su habitación.

Estaba harto de todo aquello. Le agradaba que su madre tuviera alguien a quien ame. Pero a pesar de todo el creía que eso era una falta de respeto hacia su padre y eso le molestaba. ¿ _Su madre, no era consciente de eso acaso_? suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a las despensas de D'artagnan que estaba firmando unos documentos que pertenecían a las finanzas. Los documentos de los pagos que había que hacerse para que todo saliera bien en el baile esa noche y se sonrió.

-: D'Artagnan... -el eludido dejo la pluma en el tintero tras una reverencia a Su Majestad y se incorporo.- He de ordenaros, algo. -exclamo.-

El gascón, palideció.

-: ¿Si, Majestad? -pregunto.-

-: Quiero que vigiles la habitación de mi madre. Ella no asistirá al baile, según tengo entendido porque dice que el trono vació a su lado le recuerda a la compañìa de mi padre. -D'artagnan se puso serio.-

-: ¿Se puede saber porque os encontráis tan preocupado, Majestad? -pregunto.-

Luis comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro. Recordó el momento donde su padre le había enseñado a montar a caballo de niño y por su mente pasaron un montón de recuerdos. De cuando era amable con el y de todas las enseñanzas que le había dejado y frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, al pensar e imaginarse solamente por un momento que su madre hubiera sido capaz de olvidar todo aquello. Cerro los puños con fuerza. Se puso serio y se dejo caer frente a D'artagnan en el escritorio y el gascón también se sentó. A duras penas, podía soportar esa situación.

-: Mi madre, tiene un amante D'Artagnan... -exclamo.-

Silencio...

El rostro de D'artagnan se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva. ¿ _Eso era lo que ponía así a su propio hijo, cuando lo único que le ponía así en realidad era que el amante de Su Majestad fuera su propio padre_? no se dio cuenta de que había llorado hasta que Luis levanto la mirada y le miro enfadado.

-: ¿No se supone que soy yo quien debería reaccionar así, D'artagnan!? -le acuso.-

En otra ocasión hubiera reído de su sarcasmo. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se seco el rostro. Sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero lo que le había puesto así era otra situación. El siempre había deseado saber _que pasaría si Luis se enteraba de quien era en realidad_ y ahora que lo sabia, no le agradaba la respuesta y no tenia algo que le empujara a seguir luchando por encontrarla. Ya estaba ante sus propios ojos: _su propio hijo jamas iba a aceptarlo_ y esto había causado que sintiera inútiles todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por el. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por mentirse a si mismo diciéndose que todas las personas podían cambiar y ser mejores de lo que eran e incluso Luis.

-: Lo siento, Majestad. Es solo que no me imaginaba que pudierais estar mal por algo así. No creí que Su Majestad fuera capaz de algo así. -exclamo.-

-: Por esa misma razón en nombre de mi padre he de pedirte que vigiles el cuarto de mi madre y que cualquier hombre extraño que intente aprovecharse de su gracia, le arrestes y le mates. -ordeno.-

Silencio. D'artagnan se limito a asentir y a hacer una leve reverencia a Su Majestad. A pesar de que no sabia realmente ahora que era lo que hacia allí. Luchando por alguien que jamas iba a aceptarlo de todos modos.

-: Bien... -dijo asintiendo e incorporándose.- Durante el baile, quiero que ayudes a Madame a presentarse ante las damas de la corte. -exclamo.-

D'Artagnan levanto la mirada confundido. Después de lo que acababa de escuchar, no comprendía porque tenia que pasar por ese lugar cuando ese lugar correspondería a su padre de seguir con vida. Un padre que nunca había tenido el honor de corregir a su hijo por comportarse de esos modos y que tampoco le permitía hacerlo a el por sus condiciones y sus "pecados".

-: Perdone, ¿Majestad? -murmuro.-

Luis, dejo caer su mano izquierda sobre el margen de la puerta...

-: A pesar de ser un simple gascón para mi habéis demostrado en mas de una ocasión ser el único miembro de valor en palacio que es capaz de brindar a mi y a mi madre la seguridad que necesitamos y me gustaría que por esa razón, tuvierais el mismo trato con Madame. -le explico.-

 _No iba a decirle directamente que era lo mas cercano a un padre que tenia en esos momentos_. La idea era ridicula hasta para el por mucho que la pensara y a pesar del parecido que muchas veces le habían dicho que el tenia con su gascón de mera coincidencia.

-: Cuando encuentre... -dijo D'artagnan.- al hombre que intenta ocupar el lugar de vuestro padre en nombre de vuestra gracia y de Francia... lo, matare. -exclamo.-

Luis, sonrió.

-: Una vez mosquetero, siempre mosquetero ¿No? -sonrió.- bien, Madame estará lista pronto. Ve a escoltarla a su habitación que las damas la esperan antes del baile para conocerla y tomar el te. Asegúrate de que todo salga como es debido. -ordeno.-

D'Artagnan asintió y espero a que Luis se marchara. Dio un golpe a la pobre pila de papeles del rey que nada tenia que ver con su enojo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se sentó en su escritorio. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y llorando por primera vez en muchos años sin preocuparse de quienes pudieran verle. Ya estaba cansado de todo. Tenia que matar al hombre que daría por Su Majestad y por su hijo rey mas que su vida. Tenia que matarlo porque ese era el único momento que tenia de hacerlo y esta vez tenia que hacerlo enserio.

* * *

 _Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este relato y esperamos sus mensajitos ;) :3_

 _Les deseamos una bonita tarde..._

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

 _*Nos vemos en el baile... *_


	14. 14- El Baile de Madame

_-Nota:_ _Después de tanto tiempo sin poder actualizar necesitábamos escaparnos un poco de los líos familiares y relajarnos por aquí. Esperamos que nuestro estado de animo no haya afectado el del capitulo y les dejamos saludos. Ojala lo disfruten mucho!_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**

* * *

 _14- El Baile de Madame._

-El momento llego. Un nudo de nervios se anudo en el estomago de Madame cuando La Reina Madre, fue a avisarle que Luis ya le estaba esperando en el corredor contiguo a su habitación que llevaba al salón del baile. Ella estaba preciosa con su vestido negro, blanco y rojo de brillantes y bordados y se había recogido el cabello en un rodete alto con una peineta. El tul negro le caía hasta la cintura que le había ceñido mas el corsead y Madame suspirando pesadamente se miro en el espejo y decidió que era hora de decirle adiós a esa dama llena de nervios y dudas.

-: ¿Madame? ¿Se encuentra lista? -pregunto D'artagnan desde el margen de la puerta.-

Madame asintió y el gascón le escolto hacia su prometido que se veía hermoso en su traje de Apolo y que en ese momento se acomodaba una capa roja con bordes dorados hacia atrás correctamente ya que esta se enredaba. Cuando me miro me dedico una amplia sonrisa y yo sostuve las telas de mis vestidos y me incline hacia el en una leve reverencia que hizo sonreir a D'artagnan.

-: Majestad... -sonreí.-

El tomo mi mano y la beso y luego reí a carcajadas cuando me tomo desde la cintura y me dio un profundo beso que por un momento me hizo olvidar de donde me encontraba y olvidarme de que en ese momento me dirigía a abrirme: _**un camino de frialdad y altivez en la corte que desconocía y que en realidad no formaba parte de mi**_. Pero que debìa empezar a mostrar desde ese día porque según Luis era normal que las damas de la corte, intentaran desplazarme para ocupar mi lugar y que yo como dama de honor que había sido elegida por Su Majestad y no por el estado, no lo debía permitir.

El nudo de nervios en mi estomago se encogió mas dentro de mi cuando Luis se detuvo y se puso una mascara dorada que terminaba en rayos de sol y D'artagnan, me tendió una segunda mascara que me ayudo a ponerme antes de que Luis me dejara su brazo para que se lo rodeara con el mio.

-: No este nerviosa Madame. -murmuro a mi oído antes de que las puertas del pasillo fueran abiertas.-

-: ¿Tanto se nota, Majestad? -ironice tragando un mohìn de saliva.-

-: No ahora que esta a mi lado Madame. -me animo.-

Recordé lo que me había dicho. Las excusas que me había impuesto. El hecho de que nadie sabia nada sobre mi pasado en la corte y el hecho de que nadie me conocía y cuando nos encontramos frente a las puertas doradas que llevaban al salón del baile, cerré los ojos y suspire pesadamente y recordé algo sobre mi madre que no me hubiera gustado recordar precisamente en ese momento que era tan importante era para mi y para los dos, mientras los guardias se acercaban con lentitud a abrir las puertas al unisono.

 **-Flash Back:**

 _Mi primer baile. Estaba nerviosa porque yo no quería ser una dama de corte. Yo nunca había deseado casarme y sin embargo mi madre me obligaba a hacerlo y estaba frente a las puertas cerradas del salón de la mansion de mi prometido. Llorando. Mi madre se había acercado a mi y había tomado mis manos con sus manos sucias de engaño._  
 _-: ¿Que te sucede cariño, porque estas llorando? -me pregunto.-_  
 _Algunas risas se escuchaban desde el otro lado del salón. Risas que por mas que quisiera negarlo se dirigían a mi._  
 _-: No quiero casarme... no quiero vivir una vida fingida. No quiero ser el adorno de un noble. No quiero vivir en su encierro y en su prisión a través de los años. -murmure.-_  
 _Me había mirado a los ojos..._  
 _-: ¿Que es lo que realmente te preocupa? -me pregunto entonces.-_  
 _Silencio..._  
 _-: Morir. Dejar de ser yo misma. Perderme entre el engaño de los demás. -dije en una voz temblorosa de nervios.-_  
 _-: ¿Sabes que es lo que hace que no nos perdamos a nosotros mismos a pesar de los actos que cometamos? -me pregunto.-_  
 _Pestañe, negando. No podía pensar con claridad._  
 _-: Algo que nos define como persona. Lo único que nos diferencia de los otros y nos hace únicos. Lo único que hace que caminemos con la cabeza en alto y que nunca nos rindamos a pesar de lo que hagamos para ganárnoslo. Lo único que logra que los demás nos sigan por lo que somos y lo único que siempre desvanecerá todo lo demás... y debes sentirte orgullosa de ella... así que hazlo... -empezó mi madre-_

 **-FinFlashBack.-**

-: Madame, sonría. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa. -Exclamo Su Magestad devolvièndome a la realidad.-

Mis ojos se humedecieron cuando el volvió la vista hacia delante y se puso serio. Yo me sentí mareada de repente en esa realidad donde no estaba mi madre para darme consejos y me dije a mi misma que por parte de alguien que quería condenarme a una vida así no debía escucharlos. Pero sin embargo, sonreí. Solamente porque el me lo pidió y cuando todas las cabezas de las damas de la corte se voltearon hacia nosotros sonreí con mas ganas.

La música empezó a sonar en palacio.

-: ¡Que hermosa es... -murmuraba una de las damas desde su reverencia.-

Todos se iban incorporando a nuestro paso y aplaudían.

-: Se parece mucho a Su Majestad. -murmuro otra joven.-

Y los murmullos crecieron a mi al rededor de modo que decidí ignorarlos mientras nos dirigíamos a los tronos. Donde el tomo mi mano y me ayudo a sentarme y luego se sentó a mi lado mientras los demás aplaudían a la pareja que acababa de comprometerse y yo reí a carcajadas al igual que el resto de la corte, cuando Luis enseño en mi mano el anillo al resto de la corte y los dos intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad que nadie supo como interpretar.

Finalmente, levanto su mano para hablar y todos callaron.

Yo no pude evitar entreabrir los labios. Sorprendida de tanto silencio. De tantos ojos atentos que se centraban en nosotros dos como si fuéramos su sol y su sombra y ellos fueran el resto de los planetas que giraban a nuestro al rededor sin tocarnos y la idea me hizo sonreir con mas ganas a pesar de que en ese momento no estaba segura del todo de lo que esa escena significaba.

Su Majestad se incorporo gracialmente y me dio la espalda.

Contemplando a su gente que le miraba en un silencio sepulcral y que también me miraba. Solo que no sabría decir la forma en que me miraban a mi y aun ahora soy incapaz de hacerlo.

-: Desde ahora, no estaré solo porque Madame va a reinar a mi lado... -me señalo con su mano derecha y todos aplaudieron y algunos sonrieron y murmuraron cosas.-

Pero yo, solo le mire a los ojos y sonreí. Inclinando la cabeza hacia el y esto hizo que Su Majestad también se sonriera y volviera la vista hacia su gente de nuevo.

-: ¡Ella es, Lady Luisa de Cheryè! -sonrió.- y ahora Madame, si es tan amable, va a dedicaros a todos unas palabras de bienvenida... -exclamo.-

El " ¿¡ _Que_!?" que quise pronunciar, por alguna razón no salio de mis labios y Su Majestad se acerco a mi y me tendió su mano. Me ayudo a levantarme del trono y a incorporarme y yo lo hice tomando las telas de mis vestidos y cerrando los ojos. El volvió a sentarse y mire el sol que resplandecía en un dorado atardecer desde la ventana que descansaba al final del salón para no ponerme nerviosa y solté una sonrisa mas amplia.

-: En nombre de la gracia de Su Majestad... y en nombre de Francia: Reinare al dado de la persona a quien amo. -mi voz resonó en todo el corredor y por un momento me quede estática, escuchando su eco, aquella persona que había hablado que no parecía ser yo y me atreví a mirar a las damas que habían estado murmurando cosas desagradables sobre mi.- y la gracia de Su Majestad y solamente su gracia, sera el sol que me ilumine y que dibujara el camino que tenga que tomar entre vosotros a su lado, al dado del pueblo y en las decisiones que me envuelvan porque se que eso sera lo único que hará que nuestros pasos siempre estén unidos y terminen en el otro y prometo ser leal a mi corazón en ese camino que marcaremos juntos y con todos vosotros. -logre decir.-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándome. Desearía haberme boletado hacia Luis, para ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tiempo después me describió su madre y su gesto de asentimiento. Pero me fue imposible cuando todos me aplaudieron de nuevo y me incline en una leve reverencia y me dije que desde ahora no debìa acordarme de nada de lo que me había dicho mi madre y que solamente debìa seguir a mi corazón y decidí olvidarlos todos. Como si nunca, hubieran existido. Como si las cosas siempre hubieran sido así y nada de lo ocurrido con mi madre o con mi antiguo prometido hubiera pasado y cuando volví a alzar la mirada todos sonreían.

-: ¡En nombre de la gracia de vuestra Majestad y en nombre de Francia! -exclamaron repetidas veces todos a coro.- ¡En nombre de la gracia de vuestra Majestad y en nombre de Francia! -repitieron, hasta que Su Magestad se incorporo.-

El vals empezó a sonar.

Su Majestad volvió a tenderme la mano y nuestras miradas se encontraron, mientras los demás se apartaban del centro del salón a nuestro paso y el comenzó a bailar conmigo el vals... una danza donde solamente nos mirábamos a los ojos y otra vez la sensación de que yo me había convertido en su sombra se despertó en mi. Hasta que nos inclinamos en una leve reverencia respetuosa el uno hacia el otro y luego de ello, el me tomo delicadamente desde la cintura y yo rodee su cuello mientras bailábamos la ultima pieza.

Fue entonces cuando cerré por un momento los ojos y descanse la cabeza contra su hombro.

-: Te Amo, Luis... -murmure contra su oído soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas contra su hombro.-

El sonrió.

-: Y yo a vos, Madame. -sonrió.- pronto estaremos para siempre juntos y ya nada podrá separarnos y entonces ya no tendrá ningún motivo para llorar. -me recordó.-

Solté una leve carcajada.

-: Lo se... juntos, hasta el final. -sonreí.-

Me aparte de su hombro solamente para mirarle y nos perdimos en un profundo beso. Volví a descansar la cabeza contra su hombro y el me abrazo con mas fuerzas de la cintura y yo le tome desde su capa. Cerrando por un momento los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir...

Mi rostro se torno inexpresivo...

Se convirtió en una mascara. Un reloj de péndulo, resonaba en alguna parte de la habitación y mi mirada se encontró con la de un joven invitado que era igual que Su Majestad y que se cubría la mitad del rostro con una mascara que sostenía en la mano y que estaba llorando. Con los labios entreabiertos... y yo me sentí mareada y abrase a Su Majestad con mas fuerzas. Y el entonces bajo la mirada y soltó mas lagrimas que cubrió tras su mascara y desapareció entre los invitados... dos siluetas le siguieron y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-: ¿Madame? -Su Majestad dejo caer una mano sobre mis cabellos.-

Yo lloraba.

-: ¿Que sucede? -Exigió saber.-

Pero ¿ _Como explicárselo... como explicarle lo que había visto_? si es que lo había hecho, ¡era imposible...

-: Nada, Majestad. -respondí en una voz temblorosa.- solamente, imaginaciones mías. -añadí.-

El se aparto de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Me costo sostenerle la mirada. No entendía lo que había visto. No tenia ningún sentido y esos ojos de ninguna manera podían ser los mismos pero sabia que de algún lugar los conocía y no entendía porque no podía recordar.

-: Entonces, no llores. -me recordó.-

Borro las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus manos y beso mi frente. Luego beso suavemente mis labios y me dijo que la cena comenzaría pronto. Las excusas salieron bien. Había una sola dama en la corte que me miraba mal cada tanto pero a quien al dado de Su Majestad, evite prestar atención. Riendo y conversando con el con Madame de Montespam que en ese momento, iba acompañada de su amante en la cena y cosa que parecía molestar a Su Majestad. Quien de todas formas se comportaba como si le resbalara y yo seguía sin comprender como hacia para tener una forma de ser tan firme, altiva, y definida como la tenia y me pregunte si yo también podría llegar a encontrar la mía algún día.

Cuando todo termino, nos despedimos tras el postre de los invitados y nos separamos y cada quien se fue a su habitación porque al día siguiente seria la boda y no podríamos vernos hasta la ceremoña.

Las sirvientas de palacio se quedaron preparando mi baño mientras yo me desvestía y me ponía mi tapado azul de estar. Me senté sobre la cama y mientras la bañera se llenaba me puse a escribir en mi diario intimo y me sonreí.

 _-Querido Diario:_

- _Hoy la ceremonia de anuncio de ascenso estuvo bien. Había unas damas que me miraban de una forma extraña que me resultaron familiares de algún sitio. Solo que no logro recordar de donde las conozco. ¿Porque no puedo recordar nada que tenga que ver con mi pasado? ¿Tantas ganas tengo de olvidar? ¿Realmente quiero olvidar? todo sigue dando vueltas en mi mente y cuando me atormentan los recuerdos y se me aparecen una sola vez desaparecen al instante como si fueran algo muy doloroso. Luis siempre es muy atento conmigo y estuvo en toda la ceremonia a mi lado a pesar de que le vi algo tenso, cuando intento tomar buen trato con el amante de Madame de Montespam pero a pesar de eso y por como es el (Cosa que le envidio terriblemente) logro evitar demostrarlo y solamente yo lo note, pero porque le conozco demasiado bien y el mismo me dice que soy una de las pocas personas que saben como es el realmente. Pero algo me llamo la atención. Vi, a un joven... idéntico a el llorando mientras me miraba besándome con Su Majestad. ¿Porque era idéntico a el? ¿Que hacia allí y porque estaba llorando? nunca en mi vida vi una expresión tan desesperada y asustada y menos: Mas desesperada que la mía hace meces atrás y eso me extraño pero a pesar de todo, no dije nada a Su Majestad. Creería que estoy loca si... no quiero ni imaginarlo._  
 _Probablemente, tenga tantos deseos de poder hablar con alguien que este en la misma situación que yo que estas cosas sean simplemente imaginaciones mías. La cena, La cena estuvo deliciosa. Tendré que cuidar mi silueta porque si sigo así me va a costar caro por parte de las damas de la corte y mas ahora que seré el centro de atención. Por eso voy a montar a caballo y eso de ser el centro de atención no estoy segura de que sea algo que me encante pero me esforzare por el. Me pone ansiosa. Me pone ansiosa porque se que hasta que no vea el anillo en mi mano, nada de esto habrá terminado y solamente entonces podrán dejar de atormentarme los recuerdos del pasado y podre seguir adelante. "¿En nombre, de Su Majestad y de Francia?"_  
 _No, en nombre de tenerle para siempre a mi lado..._

Me di un baño y me quede dormida en la ducha.

Cuando D'artagnan entro a dejarme una carta de Su Majestad, pensó que me había desmayado y me dejo sobre la cama donde me la encontré y me quede dormida enseguida.

Extrañando, su calor entre las mantas...

* * *

 _Gracias a todo quien se paso a leernos! les dejamos este relato que esperamos que les guste._

 _Saludos y que tengan un bonito día._

 _Buenas noches!_

 _Esperaremos con ansias sus mensajitos ;) :3_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed_**


	15. 15- La Pesadilla Mas Cruel

_-Nota:_ _Les dejamos uno mas antes de seguir corrigiendo. Escuchando música mientras esperamos a que se descargue la película de terror que vamos a ver. Esperamos que no sea tan pesada y que nos deje pegar ojo. Les dejamos saludos y esperamos que terminen bien la semana. En lo personal, creímos que un capitulo como este no podía faltar y fue algo que se le ocurrió a -LadyBlack en clase de matemáticas. Esperamos que les guste. :3 ;)_

 _-Para que entiendan mejor este capitulo, lo que aparezca en letras torcidas así: **hola** es el sueño de Madame._

* * *

 _15- La Pesadilla Mas Cruel._

-Luis caminaba nervioso por el pasillo esa mañana. Sin darlo a demostrar como era habitual y desquitando sus nervios con su mal humor, con cualquiera que tuviese la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. Mientras a su al rededor: _Todos se estaban encargando de decorar el palacio para que fuera perfecta su boda con Madame_. Necesitaba salir de allí y abandono el palacio. Se encontró fuera y respiro aire. La brisa despeino sus cabellos hacia atrás y contemplo el casi terminado jardín. Le grito a unos cuantos que hicieran las cosas bien y mando a volver a poner una de las carpas de tela blanca de bordes dorados y brillantes llenos de pedrería varias veces porque en ilera con las demás siempre alguna quedaba torcida. Mando a cambiar los platos porque no eran los que había encargado y pidió que remplazaran el menú a ultimo momento.

Para acompañar el humor del rey sus sirvientes iban de acá para aya y en sus intentos por apurarse para satisfacerlo causaban mas problemas de los necesarios y le daban mas motivos de desquitarse con ellos: _y mas cosas que hacer_. Finalmente se harto hasta de quejarse de todo y volvió a entrar a palacio. Sintiéndose protegido entre esas paredes de oro y diamantes que nunca se desteñirían y rodeado del silencio se encaminaba hacia su habitación y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Madame...

 **...**

** _Madame se encontraba en un bosque. Cabalgaba con un vestido blanco y tenia la vista en el frente. Se detuvo y bajo del caballo. Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que dos encapuchados le seguían y se bajo del caballo y hecho a correr colina abajo. Respiraba de forma entrecortada y su vestido se enredo en una de las ramas y rodó por el suelo. Los hombres le sujetaron de los brazos y grito. Le cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo que sostuvieron entre los dos y le hicieron daño obligandole a morderlo. Le sostuvieron de la espalda para que se arrodillara y bajara la cabeza y soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas mientras sujetaban con fuerza sus manos..._

 _-: Ya no la necesito. -decía el.-_

 _Aterrada levante la mirada. Los ojos inexpresivos de Luis, me miraban. Su armadura resonó en la oscuridad cuando se dio la vuelta y tomo lo que le ofrecía uno de los curas entre sus manos y mis ojos se tornaron húmedos y los entrecerré. Cuando me quito el pañuelo de la boca con su mano libre y lo arrojo lejos._

-: Luis... ¿¡Porque me estas haciendo esto!? -grite desesperada.-

 _Los hombres me tomaron con brusquedad desde los hombros. Luis se inclino hacia mi y los hombres me obligaron a recostarme en el césped húmedo que me heló los huesos y mi respiración entrecortada y el resonar de su armadura mientras se agachaba hasta arrodillarse a mi lado, eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese extraño eco._

 _-: Dijiste que querías ser como yo. Dijiste que me amabas por mi forma de ser. ¿Que me has hecho me preguntas? ¿Que me ha hecho usted Madame? -su fría vos también hizo eco entre las sombras.-_

 _Los hombres empezaron a tomar mi rostro con brusquedad y sentí el frió de una cuchilla en mi cuello que dibujo una herida ante la que grite y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y por ello no vieron inmediatamente lo que sostenía entre sus manos en silencio. Mientras me miraba, sin mirarme._

 _-: No... por, favor no... -empece a decir.-_

-: Debió pensar en las consecuencias que conlleva engañarme, Madame... -murmuro.-

 _-: Luis... -la voz se me atoro en la garganta y me tembló del llanto.-_

 _Detrás de el, un joven idéntico a Luis lloraba. Como la otra noche. Un joven que estaba completamente segura de haber considerado imaginaciones mías y que sin embargo ahora se encontraba ante mi. Sonrió y cerro los ojos antes de que su imagen se volviera a desvanecer entre la niebla del bosque._

 _-: ¡No! Soltadme... -ordene.-_

 _Era inútil. Por mas que gritara desesperada y llorara..._

 _-: ¡Perdóname, por favor perdóname... -implore.-_

 _Me sostuvieron desde los hombros y tomaron mi cabeza con mas fuerzas... cuando distinguí el objeto que acercaba el mismo a mi rostro entre sus manos, fui incapaz de moverme por un momento. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. No podía creer que el fuera capaz de algo así. ¿Que le había hecho para merecer eso? No tenia ningún derecho... no tenia, ningún sentido. El, nunca... ***_

 **...**

-: ¡No... ¡no... ¡basta, por favor no... -sus gritos resonaron en la oscuridad.-

 _**Pero Luis cerro la mascara de hierro sobre su rostro y ella... **_

-: ¡Detente... -gritaba Madame.-

Luis se detuvo frente a la puerta de Madame. No iba a dejar que fuera infeliz antes de su boda y mandando al demoño el protocolo real, abrió las puertas de su habitación y las cerro tan rápido como pudo. Madame lloraba dormida y temblaba. Entreabrió los labios por un momento al verle así. No entendía que cosa tan grabe podría estar soñando y se sobresalto cuando saco su mano derecha de debajo de las sabanas y tomo el borde de la almohada. Hundiéndose mas en la cama.

-: Madame... -murmuro corriendo hacia ella.-

Se inclinaba para despertarla...

-: ¡Philippe... -grito Madame dedolando con la mano en el aire.- no, por favor no... -repetía.-

Se puso tenso. Y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto. ¿ _Había escuchado realmente bien_? ¿ _Madame acababa de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano_? ¿ _Ese hermano que su madre creía muerto en_ _prisión_? ¿ _Ese hermano al que no se había atrevido a matar por miedo a que el también se perdiera con su sangre_? No. No tenia ningun sentido que Madame supiera algo sobre su hermano. La reina jamas podría habérselo contado. O al menos eso se imaginaba el y empezar a sospechar de su propia madre fue algo que no pudo soportar. Al final, no podía confiar en nadie.

-: ¡Madame, despierte... -grito dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro.-

Ella, asustada abrió los ojos...

Pestañeo...

 _Había sido un sueño_... sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a su rostro y sintieron su piel. Los ojos se le inundaron de lagrimas al ver que no había ninguna herida ni mascara en ella y se abrazo a el. Tomándole el cuello de su capa de estar y el le abrazo con fuerza. El suspiro pesadamente, sentándose al borde de la cama y dándose cuenta de que odiaba ver a Madame llorar. ¿ _Cuando terminaría aquello_? ¿ _Cuando seria lo suficientemente feliz como para no despertarse por las mañanas con un capricho_? Temblaba tanto que creyó que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Intentaba decir algo pero los sollozos ahogados que soltaba no le ayudaban y el frunció el ceño al recordar que había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano. El estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado. Estaba completamente seguro.

-: Perdóname... -pidió.-

El beso su frente mientras ella lloraba...

-: ¿Porque se disculpa? -ella se sobresalto cuando intento acariciar su mejilla y se aparto de el.-

Pero al darse cuenta de que su expresión era completamente diferente a la que había visto, ya que el brillo en sus ojos no se había perdido como cuando le había mirado antes y al entender después de mirar a su al rededor que todo lo que había visto era un simple sueño pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Antes de dejar que Su Rey dejara caer las manos sobre sus mejillas y borrara sus lagrimas.

-: ¿Que pudo haberos puesto así? -se quejo molesto.-

Se puso seria y bajo la mirada...

-: Una, mascara... -Le contesto ella en una voz temblorosa.-

-: ¿Que? -exclamo.-

Le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle y justo cuando La Reina Madre entraba a recriminarle que no debían verse antes de la boda, Madame suspiro y trago saliva antes de hablar.

-: s-soñé... que me ponías una mascara de hierro... -se explico.-

Madame aun sentía el césped frió raspando su espalda y eso no tenia sentido. Pero el rostro de Su Rey se torno inexpresivo por un momento. Pero tomo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos. Requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no mirar en ningun momento a su madre de soslayo y eso le dio a entender a su majestad que debia irse. Pero se quedo escuchando desde el pasillo.

-: ¿Que? -murmuro.-

-: Es lo que he soñado... yo... no quería que me odiaras, yo no se que he hecho para... -Se quejaba Madame.-

Luis recordó el momento exacto en que le había ordenado a Aramis que llevara inmediatamente a su hermano a prisión. También recordó que D'artagnan no parecía el mismo esa noche mientras veía como arrastraban a su hermano mientras gritaba y recordó el frió que hacia en el bosque y el poco calor que le proporcionaba su armadura y lo mucho que le molestaba la brisa que causaba que el metal de la misma resonara al chocarse entre las sombras. Era imposible que Madame supiera algo de todo eso. Simplemente había estado soñando.

-: Lui... Mírame... -ella negó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-

Pero finalmente lo hizo. Le miro a los ojos. _**Esos ojos que demostraban que no se preocupaba en el mundo por nadie mas que por el mismo**_ y esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos que seguían teniendo el brillo de siempre y que no lo habían perdido como el Luis del sueño y pestañeo confundida varias veces sin poder evitarlo.

-: ¿Crees que seria capas de hacer algo como eso? -le pregunto a Madame.-

Al otro lado de la habitación, La Reina Madre se cubrió la boca y cerro los ojos con fuerza para evitar soltar el " _Maldito_ " que había estado a punto de decir y recordar que podría haber hecho algo por ese joven que había muerto en prisión y que sin embargo no fue en ese momento lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarse ante los caprichos de su prometido y eso, le hizo sentirse peor: sabiendo que esa persona a quien había estado a punto de llamar maldito era su propio hijo.

-: No... -respondió Madame.-

-: Mentiroso... -Murmuro la Reina Madre sin querer.-

La Reina Madre se alejo de allí. Llorando en silencio. Encerrándose en la catedral y dejando bajo un rosario una rosa roja...

-: ¿Entonces porque lloras? -pregunto Luis a Madame.-

Se besaron en silencio.

Ella se sintió mas tranquila. Solamente cuando se calmo, Luis dejo entrar a las sirvientas que traían su vestido matrimonial en una caja. Lo dejaron sobre la cama y el antes de entrecerrar la puerta pudo ver la expresión vacía de Madame perdida en la misma nada. Quiso preguntarle... pero no quería hablar ese día de su hermano. El quería olvidarse completamente de el. Estaba lejos de allí y ya no existía. ¿¡ _Porque su madre seguía preocupándose por el_!? la idea le provoco dolor de cabeza.

Y pensar por un momento que Madame creyera que le haría algo así hizo que se la sostuviera con ambas manos e ignorando las preguntas de D'artagnan, entro a su habitación dando un portazo.

 _ **¿Porque cuando quería ser feliz y estar en paz consigo mismo un día simplemente, nadie se lo permitía?**_

 _ **Después eran ellos los mismos que le decían egoísta...**_

 _ **¿No eran ellos, los mentirosos?**_

* * *

 _-Espero que hayan disfrutado de los relatos que les hemos dejado el día de hoy. ¡Ahora a ver la peli! espero que la pasen lindo y que terminen bien el día ;) :3 Saludos!_

 ** _-LadyBlack y _AngelRenegaed._**

 _Esperamos sus mensajitos! ;)_

 _... Nos vemos pronto ..._


End file.
